


蝴蝶效应

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: 驯服我吧，朋友。玫瑰说道，为什么狐狸不能拥有一朵自己的玫瑰呢？
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

NTMB调查记录·2XXX年8月30日·星期二  
  
“编号？”  
“413。”  
“年龄？”  
“三十五。”  
“职业？”  
“日本时间管理局东京分部探员。”  
“好的。413号探员，这里是日本时间管理局事故对策科，现就时空转换器遗失事故依法对你进行调查，请你务必如实回答，切勿隐瞒。”  
“……是。”  
“按照局里的规定，每位探员都配备有便携式时空转换器。413号探员，你还记得你的转换器是什么制式吗？”  
“FS6211式机械表。”  
“那么，你最后一次见到转换器是什么时候，又是在什么时候发现丢失的？”  
“最后一次见到它是……二零一六年七月十五号下午。发现丢失是在执行任务之前了，也就是隔天上午。”  
“从七月十五号下午到七月十六号上午，你都去了哪些地方？”  
“不，一下班我就回了据点……啊，回去前去了一趟便利店，买了酒和下酒菜……”  
“你在便利店有遇到什么形迹可疑的人吗？”  
“唔……没有。不过我在门口撞到了一个高中生，头发染的很夸张。”  
“你和那名高中生有什么对话吗？”  
“我跟他道了歉，然后帮他捡了掉到地上的东西。然后……他用很小的声音说了谢谢。”  
“你还记得转换器当时设置的任务时点吗？”  
“因为刚从上一个任务点回来，所以设置应该是一样的吧。我想想看啊……公元二零零零年六月十九日，日本东京。”  
  
《蝴蝶效应》  
  
Episode 1

通学路上人来人往。松本润小跑着穿过人流，一屁股坐上了相叶的单车后座。  
“呜哇！”男生没有把稳扶手，好一会儿才恢复了平衡。“你又来——”  
“就带我一程嘛，反正顺路。”  
“可你很重诶！”相叶雅纪俯下身子，压低了单车的重心。“真是的……我不要载你这种人啦。”  
“那你想载谁。”  
“当然是可爱的女孩子。”  
“可爱的女孩子？”松本嗤之以鼻，“想的美。”  
“你这就不知道了吧。”相叶得意地扬起了下巴，“今天要来个转学生喔，我们班。”  
“转学生……这个时候？”  
“嗯。希望是Vivian那个类型啊……不觉得超可爱的吗，Vivian！”  
“又不一定是女的……”  
“一定是女生啦，而且是可爱的女生。”  
“为什么。”  
“直觉。要赌吗，五百块。”  
“哈？”松本哑然，刚想接上句什么，脸却转向了一边。  
“……你觉不觉得有人在看我们？”  
“哈？”相叶侧过了脸，“你看错了吧。”  
“嗯……”松本又瞄了后边几眼，忽然想起了什么，一拳锤上了相叶的肩。  
“差点忘了。我英语作业是不是在你那？”  
“啊！！！”相叶瞪大了眼睛，“糟糕，昨晚忘抄了……”  
“哈？！笨蛋——”松本从后面踹了一脚，引得相叶连连道歉。踢完他回过头来，看向了路上的行人。把头发剃成板寸的棒球部部员，故意改短了校服裙子的长发女生，夹着公文包的秃头老师……  
……错觉吗。男生撇了撇嘴，又踹了相叶一脚。风从两人身旁吹过，吹乱了车轮下的树丛影子。  
  
“今天给大家介绍一位新同学。来，二宫君，在黑板上写一下你的名字。”  
松本润把手往后边伸了过去，得到了相叶悻悻奉上的一枚硬币。男生写完自己的名字，面无表情地转过了身。  
“我是二宫和也，请多指教。”  
“呜哇……”  
“太夸张了吧？”  
“金发诶，金发！”  
教室里响起了一阵窃窃私语。松本本来在抽屉里看JUMP，这时总算抬起了脑袋，看向了转学生的真容。和他们议论的一样，眼前的果真是一头刺眼的金发。没有染色的眉毛掩在刘海下方，和发色形成了强烈的对比。什么，不良？这人是不良？  
松本好奇地把视线往下挪去，对上了一双琥珀色的眼睛。风在两人的视线中穿行，将窗帘高高扬起。  
“大家要互帮互助，和二宫君好好相处。”班导清了清嗓子，把教室环顾了一圈。“我看看……你就坐松本前面吧。看到了吗？倒数第三个位置。”  
相叶从后面踹了踹他的凳子。“艳福不浅啊！”  
“滚。”  
松本骂了他一句，却见二宫已经走了过来，下意识地便转开了眼神。转开以后他自己也纳闷，大家都是男孩子，有什么看不得的？只是二宫已经坐了下来，再看也只能看到他金灿灿的后脑勺。  
眼睛不看了，听觉便分外敏锐。咣，是他拖开了凳子。嗞，是他拉开了拉链。嗒，是他掏出了课本。啪——是他动作太大，把桌沿的课本碰到了地上。松本心里一动，俯下手臂，替他把书捡了起来。  
“你东西掉了。”  
“……”  
男生瞥了一眼封面，捏着书角接了过来。松本还等着他下一句话，对方却熟视无睹地忽略了他，自顾自地打开了课本。  
……咦？  
“好，我们现在开始点名。”班导摊开了点名册。“相叶——”  
“……”  
“相叶！”  
“啊？啊，到，到到到到到！”  
“……你在做什么？”班导走过来，唰地抽过了男生想要捂住的东西。松本润抬起眼睛，看到了他的作业本。  
  
相叶雅纪垂头丧气地合上了办公室的门。身旁的松本润一脚踢上了墙壁，留下了半只室内鞋的脚印。  
“他以为他是谁啊？！”  
“嘘！”相叶把他往走廊尽头拖。“小心他听到啊！”  
“又不是在讲班主任。”松本气鼓鼓地把手插进了口袋里。  
“诶？那你是在说谁。”  
“转学生啊！”松本润没好气地回了他一句。“我好心好意给他捡书，那家伙居然连声谢谢都不说。基本的礼貌都不懂吗？”  
“原来不是在生我的气啊……”  
“当然生你的气！”松本抬腿蹬了他一脚。“请我喝可乐。”  
“是是，抱歉抱歉！”  
相叶一溜烟跑远了。松本余气未消，想找张长椅坐下，不想正好撞见了某个勒索现场。几个小混混三五成群地堵在墙角，把勒索对象围在了中间。从他们的肩膀里隐约现出了一抹金黄，是他方才得见的颜色。  
……二宫和也。  
“转学很辛苦的吧？人生地不熟的，又没有朋友……”松本润走近了一些，只听为首的莫西干头开了口。“不过只要你愿意借我们这么一点钱，我们立马就能成为你的朋友。怎么样，是不是很划算啊？”  
人群一阵哄笑。二宫并不言语，眼神冷冷地剜着他。莫西干头挑了挑眉毛，眼中有了戾色。  
“不像是听懂了话的眼神啊。怎么，不服气？”他说着挽起了袖子，露出了青筋暴突的小臂。“我告诉你，这可不是你逞英雄的地方。否则……”  
拳头扬了起来。二宫迅速地闭上了眼睛，可等到的不是拳头，反倒是小混混们突如其来的惊呼。  
“——闭眼做什么。你在等他亲你啊？”  
男生的眼睛睁开了。面前是逆着光的松本润，他紧紧地扳着莫西干头的手腕，叫对方没法如愿以偿地使上力来。这下莫西干可急了，干脆把二宫撇到了一边，转手就揪起了松本的领子。  
“让你小子耍英雄——”  
一记直照面门的右勾拳。松本早就料到会来这一招，下意识地闪向了一旁，不想那拳头最终没有落到身上，反倒跟着莫西干头一起塌了下去。  
呃……塌了下去？  
松本润抬起了头。二宫和也站在莫西干的后边，举着灭火器大口喘息。他和松本对视了一秒，然后被爬起来的莫西干头揍出了鼻血。  
  
一场鏖战。  
松本已经不记得确切的输赢了，毕竟两方都打得很难看。莫西干的脸肿成了一个猪头，在跟班的搀扶下一瘸一拐地往后撤退。  
“你们给我等着……”他冲松本嚷道，“不会再有下次了！”  
又要人等着，又说没有下一次。到底是要怎样啊？松本润啐了口带血的唾沫，回头一看，二宫和也已经在地上摊成了一个大字形。他一瘸一拐地走到旁边，在他身旁躺了下来。两人静默地喘着气。  
“那时你该跑的。”  
“诶？”  
“我引开他们注意力的时候。”  
“……”二宫胸口的起伏平息了一些。“不行……”  
“为什么不行。跑你总会吧？”  
“不是……”男生抹了把额头的汗，“不能让你一个人挨打。”  
松本润瞥了他一眼。  
“……不怕？”  
“……不怕。”  
“骗人。”  
“是真不怕——”  
“你拿灭火器砸他的时候脸都白了，还说不怕？”松本好笑地看着他。“还以为你是贫血了。”  
二宫扯了扯嘴角，没有回答。半晌他说：  
“我们来玩词语接龙吧。”  
“……哈？”松本润难以置信地扭过了头，扯得脖子一痛。“词语接……啊疼疼疼！”  
“我先开始。不良（ふりょう）——”  
“哈？为什么就开始了？！”  
“快点啦。不良，う。”  
“う……兔子（ウサギ）？”  
“银色（ぎんいろ）。”  
“浪漫（ロマンチック）……”  
“阴暗（くらい）。”  
“……意大利（イタリア）！”  
“谢谢（ありがとう）——”  
二宫和也说：  
“谢谢你。”

NTMB调查记录·2XXX年8月30日·星期二  
  
“413号探员，你知道时空转换器失窃会产生什么后果吗？”  
“……”  
“你所遗失的FS6211式机械表转换器，不但能够无限次地进行时空跳跃，还能根据系统自动形成与当前时点相符的掩护身份与临时据点。生成信息根据任务层级进行保密，没有一定的权限无法进行查阅。”  
“……”  
“如果时空转换器落到他人手中，那获得该转换器的人不但拥有了穿越时空的能力，还能获得来去自如的掩护身份。413号探员，你上一次任务的保密级别是多少？”  
“……七级。”  
“普通的时空侦查系统无法获取保密级别六级以上的任务数据。也就是说，哪怕有人借助了你的时空转换器进行了时间跳跃，生成的数据也不会计入时间管理系统。作为探员，你不会不知道可能的后果吧。为什么没有将此事上报上级？”  
“因为……”  
“因为？”  
“发现它不见之后我赶回了便利店，然后店主把转换器交给了我，说是有个高中生捡到的。我以为他并没有发现它的功能，所以……”  
“所以，你隐瞒了这次遗失的事实？”  
“……”  
“很遗憾，413。虽然世界线的波动仍然维持在平均水平，然而在日前例行的系统维护里，我们发现了两个世界线波动异常频繁的时间点。猜猜是哪两个？”  
“……”  
“装傻也没用。揭晓正确答案吧：一个是二零零一年八月三十日，一个是二零一六年七月十五日——正好是你遗失转换器的那一天。”  
“……二零零一年？”  
“没错。”  
“不，可是……原先的设置是二零零零年啊，和这个时间点差了一年多！那家伙……那家伙自己操作了时间吗？”  
“如果一介高中生能够做出这种事情，那不是间谍就是恐怖分子了。知道你会因此受到多大的处分吗，413号探员？”  
“……真的假的……”  
“假的。”  
“……”  
“不开玩笑了。那名少年并没有改动你的设定，而是戴上了你的手表，径直跳跃到了公元二零零零年的六月十九日。”  
“那……你的意思是……”  
“没错。他用转换器生成的掩饰身份生活了一年有余，然后才回到了原本的时间轴上。不用担心，他没做什么出格的事情，只不过是履行自己的学生本分罢了。不过哪怕本分，他的行为也已经构成了多项罪名。窃用时空转换设备罪，干涉时间管理工作罪，故意干扰世界线罪……”  
“故意干扰世界线？这个罪名只有对一个人产生巨大扰动才会成立吧。那家伙到底……”  
“我的职权不允许我透露过多信息。不过这么说吧——他做了一个十七岁男生会做的事情。”  
“呃……打游戏？”  
  
“你到底是多喜欢打游戏啊！”  
“疼！”二宫被人敲了一记，吃痛地放下了游戏机。松本躲着他的扫堂腿，在鞋柜前闹成了一团。  
“相叶呢？”  
“他今天值日，要我们等他一下。”  
“他要我们等他？那不等了。”  
“你——”  
松本笑嘻嘻地锤他的背。距离二宫转来过去了几近半年，他们已经成为了相当要好的友人。不同于开始的阴沉，熟稔以后的二宫其实非常容易相处：活泼，有趣，嘴巴很毒，有时让人摸不清他的想法。但总体而言，他是个合格的死党。  
“话说，你看了这周的JUMP吗？”松本一面脱鞋一面问他，“《○○》的新角色我很喜欢啊，那个脸上有纹身的。”  
“那家伙？他会死。”  
“真假？！他才刚出场啊！”  
“再过五卷就死了。”二宫半斜了脸来看他。“要赌吗？”  
松本润不满地撇了撇嘴。“才不咧。你每次预言都那么准，谁敢跟你赌？”  
“哈？真没出息。”  
“你到底是怎么做到的？”松本缠着他下了楼梯。“该不会是有什么超能力吧。”  
“不告诉你——”  
“我请你吃拉面！”  
“还是不告诉你。”  
“你这小子……”松本咂了咂嘴，伸手去挠二宫的痒痒。二宫室内鞋脱了一半，在他的攻击下迅速地缩起了背，开始了剧烈的挣扎。  
“住手！你这家伙……哈哈！不行了，真的不行，快点住手……”  
“那个……”  
“不告诉我？”  
“别闹了——”  
“那，那个……”  
“还是不告诉我？”  
“就是不告诉你！”  
“好啊。”男生咧开了嘴，“看我的加强版攻击——”  
两人追打成一团，剖开玄关的学生，一路跑到了操场。二宫体力不敌，被松本挠得笑倒在地。末了两个人一起躺在了树荫下方，看着头顶穿梭的夏日流云。  
“其实啊……”二宫气喘吁吁地说，“其实我是未来人。”  
“诶。多久以后的未来？”  
“五百年后！”  
“那算什么。”松本咧开了嘴，扭过了头看他的侧脸。“那时人类还存在吗？”  
“嗯。存在喔。不过那时氧气都快消耗光了，所以大家只能嘴对嘴传递氧气。”  
“是传递二氧化碳吧！”  
两个人笑了一阵，松本忽然欺身上前，俯到了二宫上方。  
“干嘛？”男生笑着问他。  
“跟你传递氧气——”  
二宫笑着来推他，两个人推了一阵，忽然都停了下来。松本润看着二宫和也，二宫和也看着松本润。笑意尚未从他们的脸上褪尽，眼神却凝结在了对方的眼里，像是磁铁一般越靠越近。  
“一二一，一二一，一二一……”列成一队的足球部员跑过了他们。有一年级的部员好奇地冲他们看了两眼，被前辈毫不留情地捂住了眼睛。  
“……什么？”二宫说。  
“诶？什么？”松本答。  
“哈？你别装傻。”  
“不我没有啊。”  
“你明明就……”二宫还想说些什么，上方传来了相叶的声音。  
“啊，你们在玩什么？我也要玩！”男生兴高采烈地冲了过来，“看我的，三明治！”  
“啊！！！”两声哀嚎同时响起。“相叶雅纪……”  
“你们知道吗？学园祭的安排。”相叶一脸不以为意地从他们身上爬了起来。“上周的班会我们不是都没去嘛——”  
“啊，去游戏厅了。”二宫想了起来，“不是说每个班都要报个演出上去吗，后来怎样了？”  
“我就是想说这个啊！”男生瞪圆了大大的眼睛，“他们说没人愿意出演主角，所以要我们三个翘掉班会的人演！”  
“哈？”松本愣了，“你说主角……戏剧吗？”  
“是是！好像决定要演《小王子》了。《小王子》都讲的什么啊？王子和公主的故事吗？”  
“真的假的……”二宫呻吟了一声，倒回了操场上。“我不演王子。”  
“我也不演。”  
“……哼哼哼。看来你们都已经看出了我潜藏的王室气质，没办法了……”相叶雅纪摆了个pose。  
二宫和也同情地看着他。“没关系吗？”  
“不知道。”松本耸了耸肩，“八成会在开演前肚子痛吧。然后在厕所隔间里大声哭诉——”  
  
“都怪你乌鸦嘴！！！”  
“怪你非要去吃什么刨冰吧！”松本润踹了一脚厕所隔间，“这是十一月啊，你不吃刨冰会死吗！”  
“距离开演还有十五分钟了……”二宫看了眼手表，“喂相叶，能行么？”  
“大概……不行……呃，呃啊啊啊！”  
隔着门都能听见他肚子的响声。二宫和也绝望地看向了一旁的松本润，松本润则更为绝望地看向了他。  
“怎么办？”他问二宫和也，“要不让组织委员临时换一下剧目？”  
“不行。”男生摇了摇头，“顺序一开始就决定好了，再改会冲乱全校的日程表……”  
“那……换演员？”松本犹豫地看着他。“可他是主演啊，我们哪里找得到可以替换的人……”  
二宫打了打舌头，瞥了一眼不断传来哀嚎的厕所隔间，愤恨地把拳头锤了上去。  
“真是的……”松本润揉乱了自己的头顶，“为什么偏偏在这个时候肚子痛啊！这不是开玩笑么，哪有没有小王子的《小王子》……”  
二宫和也抬起了头。  
“啊。”  
“啊？”  
“你说的对！”男生用一场兴奋的语气说。“没有小王子的《小王子》不是《小王子》。”  
“……所以？”  
“所以我们不演《小王子》了。”  
“哈？开什么玩笑——”松本都快歇斯底里了，然而二宫和也郑重其事地摁上了他的肩，打断了他嘴里的反驳。  
“N……Nino？你、你想干嘛……”  
“没有小王子也不要紧！”二宫一脸严肃看着他。“润君，我们还有玫瑰啊！”  
玫瑰（松本润饰）眨了眨眼。  
“……不不不不太奇怪了吧！”男生拼命摇起了头，“《小王子》是围绕小王子展开的，又不是玫瑰来地球冒险的故事！”  
“就是这个！”二宫和也打了个响指，“玫瑰来地球冒险的故事。我们就这么演！”  
“我不干！！！”玫瑰同学声嘶力竭。“一个人绝对不行的，我不干！！！”  
“那我陪你。”  
“哈？”  
“我，狐狸。你，玫瑰。”二宫戳了戳自己，又戳了戳松本——  
“这出戏就叫，狐狸与玫瑰。”  
男厕所里一片沉默。从身旁的隔间里传来了更大的响声，伴随着相叶雅纪更上一层楼的哀嚎。

回到后台时，戏已经开演了。饰演飞行员的樱井翔正在叙述着自己沙漠中的遭遇，全然不知刚才发生的变动。  
“你是被小王子抛在B612上的玫瑰。”二宫一边脱裤子一边给松本交代。“由于担心迟迟不回来的小王子，你拜托候鸟带你踏上旅途。”  
“嗯，然后呢？”松本费力地把脑袋从头套的花瓣里探了出来。  
“没有然后。”  
“……哈？”  
“没有然后。”二宫和也又说了一遍，一边说一边给自己套狐狸的戏服。“没时间想那么多了，你即兴发挥就好。”  
“哈？”松本睁大了眼睛，“可是……可是别的人知道吗？”  
“不知道也得上。”二宫催促他，“快点！到小王子出场了！”  
松本润被他推到了准备区，硬着头皮看着台上背着台词的樱井翔。  
“……第一天晚上我就睡在这远离人间烟火的大沙漠上。我比大海中伏在小木排上的遇难者还要孤独得多。而在第二天拂晓，当一个奇怪的小声音叫醒我的时候， 你们可以想见我当时是多么吃惊。这小小的声音说道——”  
“请问，你见过小王子吗？”  
“……啊？！”  
樱井翔的声音变了调。他回过头，冲戴着玫瑰头套的松本润眨了眨眼。  
“呃……”他狐疑地歪了歪头。“不好意思你说什么？”  
“请问你见过小王子吗？”松本僵硬地又问了一遍。“大概这么高——不，这么高——不，还是这么高……”  
樱井茫然地眨了眨眼，在准备区看到了拼命做着口型的二宫和也。来不了了！他夸张地张着嘴。相叶来不了了！  
“啊，啊……”飞行员恍然大悟，有点慌乱地演了下去。“那个，请问你是？”  
松本润紧张地行了个礼，捏起了他奶声奶气的嗓子。“我是从B612小行星来的玫瑰，我想找到我的小王子。”  
“小王子？”樱井翔问。“他是怎样的一个人？”  
是个在上阵前拉肚子的大笨蛋。“他是……他是个黄头发的男孩。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“没了？”  
“没了。”  
台下一片哄笑。二宫和也捂住了脸。  
“……笑什么！”玫瑰愤怒地吼了一声，吼完又察觉了自己的失态，眉毛一拧，灵机一动。  
“我……我对他一无所知。可，可你们人类不也和我一样愚昧么？”男生故作痛苦地垂下了头。“你们可以接触一个人，你们可以熟悉一个人。可是呢，谁也别想理解谁！”他又说了一遍，边说边摇着头：“谁也别想理解谁。”  
好样的。二宫和也攥紧了拳头。台上的樱井翔也会过了意，很快就把话圆了回来。  
“呃……玫瑰小姐，你和那位小王子之间发生什么了？”  
“他离开了我。”玫瑰说。“那是在一个早上……候鸟从那时开始迁徙。他把活火山打扫得干干净净，拔掉了最后的几颗猴面包树苗……”  
松本润凭借记忆把故事娓娓道来。被人嘲笑的天文学家，恼人的猴面包树，来到B612的玫瑰种子……“我真蠢！”男生垂头丧气地看着脚面。“我爱他。可由于我的过错，他一点儿也没能理会。那家伙和我一样蠢！”  
飞行员若有所思地摸着下巴。“如果你真的这么想——玫瑰小姐——为什么你还要千里迢迢地来找他呢？”  
松本润没词了。  
“呃……因为，因为……”他忙不迭地给二宫使眼色。“为什么呢，呃……”  
二宫转头就走。  
松本润冲着后台翻了个白眼。“因为……夜里的风太冷了。”他扬起了头，试图让自己显得高傲一点，却因为那个傻乎乎的头套而没能如愿。“我高估了自己应对寒冬的能力。而且一个人守在家里实在太无聊了。如果他来旅行了，为什么我不能呢？”  
“可你是朵花。”樱井好言相劝，“旅行对玫瑰来说太危险了。”  
“我有刺。你看！”玫瑰花展示着它可怜巴巴的四根刺。“我什么都不怕。”  
“喔，喔……”樱井翔点了点头，伸手捏了捏他戏服上的刺，好奇这玩意是怎么黏上去的。然而很快他就发现这东西根本没黏好，因为还没等他把手收回来，松本润就华丽地转了个身——  
嘶拉！  
刺掉了。  
飞行员沉默地低头看了看手里的刺，又抬头看了看只剩三根刺的玫瑰花。在观众的哄笑声中樱井翔问，“要不我……我给你黏回去吧？”  
  
松本润可以确信，这场演出会成为他一生的笑柄。莫名其妙的台词，自暴自弃的表演，嘘声迭起的观众。待二宫上台的时候，底下的座位已经空下了不少，剩下的则在孜孜不倦地吹着口哨，催促他们给后面的班级腾出位置。  
此刻的松本润正垂着肩膀坐倒在地，一方面是因为他目睹了一个令他失神的玫瑰园，一方面是因为他已经丧失了演完这出戏的勇气。饰演狐狸的二宫小心翼翼地走上台来，瞅了松本许久，最终谨慎地碰了碰他。松本润回过头，发现来人是二宫和也，总算是从茫然里回过了神。  
“你……你不应该这么草率地碰我。”他干巴巴地说，“你会被割伤的。”  
“就凭这三根刺？”二宫和也笑了。“你一定没有见识过猎人们的枪。”  
“喔。”松本没什么兴趣地答道，“能取我性命的话就尽管来吧，我已经没有什么可留恋的了。”  
这句一半是他的真心话。狐狸挑挑眉，在距离他几十厘米的地方坐了下来，抱住了自己毛茸茸的腿。  
“你看起来很沮丧。”  
“沮丧……”松本嗤之以鼻。二宫皱了眉头，从背后捏了他一把。“嗷！你干什——”  
“嘘！”二宫遮着嘴跟他讲话。“配合一点！”  
男生看了他一眼，没好气地转过了眼睛。“……这颗星球上有成千上万朵玫瑰花，每一朵都和我一模一样。”他边说边摊开了腿，大喇喇地倚在了舞台上。“那个男孩一定是被她们迷住了，抛弃了我和他的星球。”  
“那可真遗憾。”二宫清了清嗓子。“你的男孩是个怎样的人？”  
“嗯……大概这么高，戴着围巾，有一头金色的头发。”松本随意地指了指远方。“看见那边的麦子了吗，就是那种颜色。”  
“哦，我有位和他很像的朋友。”狐狸点了点头。“他驯养了我。”  
“驯养？”玫瑰涌起了一丝希望。“什么是驯养？”  
“是件被人们遗忘的事情。”二宫安静地说。“所谓的驯养，意味着建立羁绊。”  
“羁绊——”  
“是的。没有被驯养的时候，我的朋友只是千万个小男孩中的一个。我不需要他，他也不需要我。对他来说，我也不过千万只狐狸中的一只。但他驯服了我，所以他成为了世界上独一无二的男孩，我也成为了世界上独一无二的狐狸。”  
台下渐渐地安静了。说来也怪，二宫一开口，这个七零八落的舞台又活过来了，它新生、重组，成为了一出真正的剧目。松本直起了腰，眼里重新有了光。  
“听起来真美。”他轻轻地说。“我曾经也被驯养过，但那时我太年轻，什么也不懂。最后……最后他离开了我。”  
二宫眼神一动。  
“他们总会离开的。”他安慰玫瑰道，“任何关系都会变化。人类总是这样，他们会不断迁徙，从一个地方到另一个地方……”  
“你不会寂寞么？”  
“有时候。”狐狸顿了一顿，仿佛陷入了沉思。“你看到那边的麦田没有？我不吃面包，麦子对我一点用处也没有。可我的朋友有着金黄色的头发，所以一看到金色的麦子，我就会想起他。寂寞，是的，当我听到风吹麦浪的声音的时候，我也会寂寞……但那种寂寞是幸福的。驯养就是这么一回事。”  
松本沉默了一会儿。  
“可那寂寞本来是不必要的。我们本来可以一直待在一起，我会陪着他清扫活火山，拔掉猴面包树的树苗，然后一起观看日落……我真希望他从来没有离开，这样我就不用来这被羞辱了。在我的星球上，我是独一无二的玫瑰花，可在这里，我不过是千万朵玫瑰花中的一朵。”  
二宫思索了片刻，眼神放在观众席里，却没有看向任何人。  
“你需要被驯服。你太脆弱了，无法独自抵御夜里的寒风。”  
“驯服？”玫瑰摇了摇头。“我还能被驯服么。”  
“只要你愿意。”狐狸温和地说。“人的一生可以建立起无数的羁绊。既然人可以，为什么花就不可以呢？”  
松本扭头看他。二宫头上支楞着两只尖尖的耳朵，让他忍不住绽开了笑容。  
“你也有这个权利。”  
“什么？”二宫回过了头。“不，我已经被驯服过一次了，这对我来说足够了。”  
“不，不是驯服——”  
玫瑰站起了身。  
“为什么狐狸只能等待人类的驯服呢？这没道理！如果你愿意，你也可以驯服什么——随便什么！我们不该等待着被人驯服。如果你愿意，你可以驯服我，而我也可以驯服你。这样我就成为了独一无二的玫瑰，你就成了独一无二的狐狸。”  
二宫冲他眨着眼睛。  
“我不知道……我不知道这样合不合适。”他自嘲地笑着，把脸转向了一旁。“你是一朵玫瑰，而我是一只狐狸……”  
“你在害怕什么？”  
“我不是害怕。”男生站了起来，往舞台一侧走了两步。“但狐狸……狐狸不是为了照顾玫瑰而生的。我们嗅觉灵敏，奔跑迅速，会捕捉母鸡和野兔。可这些天性无法帮助我驯养一朵玫瑰，甚至没法让我接近你。”  
地上还躺着玫瑰折断的刺。狐狸的尾巴拖在地上，把它扫到了一边。  
“没关系。”玫瑰温和地说，“这就是驯服的意义。”  
“当你外出捕猎的时候，我会在草地里等你。当你观看捕猎的时候，我们在身边陪着你。如果你想要靠近我，那么我愿意拔掉我的刺，因为你会保护我。再说了，我喜欢你那条毛茸茸的大尾巴！有它包裹着我，夜里的风也不会显得太凉。”  
“驯服我吧，我的朋友。”他说，“为什么狐狸不能拥有自己的玫瑰花呢？”  
二宫和也看着他。金色的头发在灯光下闪闪发光，仿佛他嘴里那道无边的麦浪。松本润忽然心酸了起来。那是一种毫无缘由的酸涩，突如其来，汹涌如潮。他甚至为此酸了鼻子，眼睛也漫上了湿意。为什么？他不知道。可看着二宫和也，心就会变成一块被人揪紧的海绵，一滴一滴地往下渗着水。  
这是什么？他茫然地想。这是——  
“呐呐还不够喔！你们嗨起来了吗？你们嗨起来了吗？！”精神十足的相叶雅纪冲台下张开了双臂，又把身子转向了面前的狐狸。“喂飞行员，你能给我画只羊吗？”  
台上鸦雀无声，台下也鸦雀无声。过了一会相叶眨了眨眼，看了看他又看了看松本，茫然地张开了嘴。  
“啊咧，不是小翔啊？”


	2. Chapter 2

玫瑰说，驯服我吧。  
不行。狐狸说如此说道。你是玫瑰，而我是狐狸。驯养是人类的职责，而我们的指责是捕捉母鸡。  
我们不该等着被人驯服！玫瑰反驳道。如果你愿意，你可以驯服我，而我也可以驯服你。这样我就成为了独一无二的玫瑰，你就成了独一无二的狐狸。  
驯服我吧，朋友。玫瑰说道，为什么狐狸不能拥有一朵自己的玫瑰呢？  
狐狸沉默了。如果，它说，如果十五年后，你还喜欢我的话——  
  
闹钟响了。松本润伸出手臂，啪地摁掉了它。睁开眼来，是三十二岁的新一天，是没有二宫和也的新一天。  


Episode 2  
  
“干杯——”  
“干杯。”  
居酒屋里散发着烤串的香味。松本放下酒杯，在袭来的苦味下皱起了脸。  
“说来我们认识多少年了？”相叶咬着猪颈肉问他。“从高中开始……”  
“嗯……十多年了吧。”  
“啊啊，好怀念。那会儿你头发还是这样呢！我还一直想问咧，到底是怎么搞成那样的啊？！”  
相叶比划着自己头顶。梳着背头的松本扯了扯嘴角，把庞大的杯子送到了嘴边。  
“不过都十多年了啊。”男人感慨地望着居酒屋的上空，“Nino那家伙，现在在做什么呢。”  
“谁知道。说不定去了非洲，和那里的女人生了一堆孩子吧。”  
“哈哈，听起来不错嘛！”  
松本拿起盘子边沿的柠檬，把汁水均匀地浇在了烤串上。相叶盯着他的动作，一点一点地敛了笑容。  
“……为什么什么也没说就转学了呢。”男人喃喃自语。“哪怕事出突然，之后也该联络我们吧。”  
松本并不回答。相叶看着他过长的睫毛，忽然想起了什么。  
“呐，你们那时是不是发生了什么了？”  
“……那时？”  
“就是他走之前那段时间。”相叶雅纪眨着大大的眼睛。“高二的暑假之前，你们不是吵了一架吗？那是为了什么来着……啊，女生！我想起来了，是为了女生！”

“久等了！”松本一屁股坐到了二宫旁边。天台顶上是浅色的蓝天，延伸着几条几近消失的飞机云线。  
“好慢！”相叶嚷了起来，“我都快吃完了。”  
“没办法，今天购买部人超多的。”男生说着撕开了面包包装，“都被挤扁了……”  
“这个好吃吗？”二宫把身子凑了过来，“给我尝一口。”  
松本把炒面面包伸了过去，不想对方咬得毫不留情，一下就没了三分之一。松本气的揍他：“这是一口吗？！”  
“人类的嘴最大可以吞下一罐可乐。”二宫鼓着腮帮子回答。“我已经很留情了。”  
“管你啊！”松本润忿忿地咬着残边，“我下午要是饿了怎么办？”  
“我来负责咯。”  
“怎么负责。跟我入籍么？”  
“好啊。把孩子生下来吧，松子！”  
“和子……”  
两人感动地相互凝视。一秒钟后二宫问：  
“……为什么我也是女的？”  
“啊，设定错了。”  
“好好设定啊！”  
松本笑着躲他的爆栗，躲着躲着就撞到了别人。回过头来一看，是几个不认识的临班女生。  
“啊，三田。”相叶叫出了其中一个的名字，“怎么了？”  
“唷。是这样的——”三田捅了捅自己的同伴，“这孩子在家政课上做了饼干，想给二宫尝一下。”  
“这个……”女生羞怯地捧出了一袋精致的曲奇饼干。“做的不怎么好，希望你喜欢……”  
“别听隆子瞎说，她做的很好吃的！”另一个同伴笑嘻嘻地压低了声音，“专门做给你的呢。”  
“优，优里……！”  
“有什么不好的嘛，反正你都给他了。”  
“但是……”  
女生们小声地争论了起来。二宫也不在意，伸手拿过了那袋饼干。  
“谢了。”  
“啊……”做饼干的女孩腾地涨红了脸。“不、不用谢！”  
居然还鞠了个躬。松本润看着她们离去的背影，高高地扬起了眉毛。  
“那算什么？”  
“别提这个，提这个我就来气！知道吗，Nino被告白了！就刚刚那个女生。”相叶垂头丧气地嚼着饭团。“啊啊，我也好想要女孩子做的饼干啊……”  
“你要吃么？”二宫把袋子扔了过去。  
“诶，可以吗？”  
“吃给他做的饼干有什么用！”松本把饼干从相叶手里抽了回去。“你留着自己吃啦。”  
二宫和也看着被扔回手里的饼干。  
“……我不是很喜欢这种东西啊。”  
“什么？”  
“这种强行塞过来的好意。”男生簌簌地抽着吸管。“喜欢的话直说就好了，那样我还有拒绝的余地。这算什么，自我满足吗？”  
“别说这种话啦。人家也是害羞啊，害怕被你拒绝嘛。”  
“那别送这种东西不就得了。”二宫说着把饼干抛了回去，“反正我不吃。”  
“你……”相叶难以置信地摇了摇头，“你太过分了吧！”  
“哈？为什么。”  
“人家这么喜欢你诶，哪怕没法答应她，至少接受她的饼干吧。不然这些饼干也太可怜了，对吧松润！……松润？松润？”  
“啊？”松本回过了神。“啊，对……嗯。对。”  
二宫和也眯起了眼睛。  
“对？”  
“对……”  
“对？”  
“……对！”松本囫囵地点了几个头，“嗯，对！”  
“……”男生站了起来。“我吃饱了。”  
“诶？”相叶看着他径直而去的背影。“你去哪？”  
“放水。”  
“……”  
相叶纳闷地看回了松本。“他在气什么？”  
“……谁知道。”  
胃里像沉进了一艘船，怎么也吃不下东西了。松本润阖上了便当的盖子，看向了坐在天台角落里的女生。她的视线追在二宫身后，沉入了楼道的黑暗之中。

“我说。”  
“嗯？”  
“交了女朋友的Nino会是怎样的？”松本倒坐在相叶的后座上。“有点难以想象。”  
“嗯……那家伙的话，应该会对对方很好吧。”  
“真假。”  
“真的啊！不觉得他很会哄女孩子吗？”相叶卖力地踩着踏板。“肯定会有那种情况啦，抱着吉他唱歌之类的。‘彩虹真美♪～不，是你更美♪～’”  
“啊——有的有的。”  
“还有魔术！‘为什么找不到Q呢？因为我的Queen，就是你！’”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，这个也会有。”  
“求婚的时候肯定也很夸张。一边说着‘你觉得最好看的景色是哪里’，一边趁她伸出手指的时候戴上戒指。绝对会这样的吧，绝对！”  
“……嗯，有的。”松本润喃喃自语，“绝对有。”  
车在波光粼粼的河边沉默地行驶。男生抬起头来，看着被夕阳镀成粉色的游云。  
“我是不是很糟糕啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……我不希望Nino交女朋友。不觉得很火大吗？”  
“嗯……因为自己没有交到女朋友，所以嫉妒他？”  
“不，并不是这个意思……”  
“那是怎么回事。”  
“……就是很火大啊。”松本动了动喉结。“有种……被人抢走了什么的感觉。”  
“也是啊……如果Nino交了女朋友的话，估计就不能三个人一起玩了吧。”相叶把身子往后靠了点。“不过不也挺好的吗？谈恋爱是好事啦。而且就算他不跟我们玩，我们也只是回到以前的状态而已啊。”  
“……”松本润皱起了眉头。“为什么谈恋爱是好事？”  
“我的经验之谈。”  
“你的经验只有被甩而已吧。”  
“吵死了！”男生反驳他，“被甩也有被甩的意义。只要喜欢上了一个人，肯定会有意义的。”  
“……”  
“我刚才是不是说了一句超级帅的话？”  
“不是。”  
“总而言之！”相叶提高了嗓音，“总而言之，我们做朋友的，要支持Nino的幸福。”  
“他不是说他不喜欢那个女生吗？”  
“那是害羞啦。他那么容易害羞，当然会否认了。”  
“……那也不能证明他喜欢那个女生啊。”松本耿耿于怀。  
“即便对象不是那个女生，Nino也肯定恋爱了。”相叶在迎面而来的风理眯起了眼睛。“不觉得这几个月的Nino变了很多吗？比如……”  
“比如？”  
“……我说不上来！氛围啦氛围，整个人的氛围。一个人突然改变这么多的话，绝对是恋爱了。”  
“……对象又不一定是和那个女生。”男生抓紧了最后一根浮木，“说不定对象是比安卡呢？”  
“这个嘛……”相叶雅纪扯起了嘴角，“我们很快就能知道了。”  
  
只消几个星期，二宫和临班女生的绯闻就已经传遍了整个年级。而作为把消息传开的罪魁祸首，相叶和松本有事没事就会往隔壁门口拐，一边拐一边把二宫往里搡。  
“Nino，你喜欢的女生喔！”  
“Nino，你女朋友喔！”  
“Nino，你老婆喔！”  
“Nino，你——”  
“吵死了！”二宫用书包砸他俩。“你们是小学生吗！”  
“什么啊，这就害羞啦？”相叶捂着脑袋笑。  
“害羞什么，我又不喜欢她。”  
“又来了——”  
“我是真的不喜欢她。”二宫不耐烦了，“没开玩笑。”  
“那你喜欢谁？”相叶把自己的冰棒举到了二宫面前，“让我们采访一下！”  
二宫一口咬掉了他半个棒冰。  
“反正我不喜欢那样的。”他含糊地说。“不是我的型。”  
“可她胸这么大。”  
“不，女生应该看屁股吧。”  
“你要这么说的话我觉得腰比较……”  
“跟这种事没关系好不好。”  
“那跟什么有关系？”松本反问他。二宫和也顿了一顿，不快地别开了脸。  
“反正……反正没关系。”  
“真是搞不懂你。”相叶摇了摇头，“啊，小狗！好可爱——”  
相叶扒上了路边的栅栏，和院子里的狗来了一次亲密探监。二宫抬头看了看松本润，问：  
“不去看看么？”  
“……不了。”  
“明明一脸想摸的样子。”  
“动物都不怎么喜欢我。”男生眺望着被狗舔得哈哈大笑的相叶，“只要我一靠近，它们就会跑远……”  
“这样。”二宫点了点头。“但是，也不一定是不喜欢你吧？”  
“哈？”  
“因为喜欢所以才和你保持距离，这种可能性也不是没有。”  
“……没有吧。”  
“嗯，骗你的。”  
“你……”松本有些气结，“你有时真是莫名其妙。”  
“因为我是未来人啊。”二宫看着前方回答。“从五百年后而来。”  
“……”松本想了一会儿才想起了梗的来源。“未来人都像你这么莫名其妙吗？”  
“想知道？”  
“也不是……”  
“那你自己变成未来人看看。”  
“哈？不可能吧。我又没法活到五百年以后。”  
“但近一点的未来就可以吧？”二宫和也瞥了他一眼。男生困惑地挑起了眉头：  
“近一点是？”  
“嗯……十五年。”  
“那还需要用疑问句吗！你想咒我早死吗。”  
“哈哈。”二宫的眼神又转开了。“真期待啊，十五年以后的润君。”  
“……”  
松本润看向了他的侧脸。夕阳在他的睫毛上闪闪发光，衬托着他清澈的瞳仁。那一瞬他忽然觉得，二宫可能真的不是这个世界的人。或许他来自某个远方，某个星球，又或许真如他自己所说，来自于某个漫长得无法考证的未来。这些都是非常虚妄的事，可如果它们发生在二宫和也的身上，他一点都不会感到奇怪。  
“要来摸一摸吗？”相叶在栅栏旁冲他们招手。“它好乖的！”  
二宫应了一声，走向了前方的相叶。松本润还站在原地，看着他的背影，涌起了一股莫名的焦躁。

“你，你给我等着！”莫西干捂着自己被打肿的脸颊。“下次绝对不会让你好过的！”  
这都三次了吧。松本抹了抹嘴角的血迹，转身就朝校门口走去。二宫捧着游戏机站在门口，手指灵巧地翻着按键。  
“久等了。”他拍了拍二宫的肩，“相叶呢？”  
“他家要他回去帮忙——”男生抬起头来，皱起了眉头。“你怎么了？”  
“还不是那帮人。”  
“你还在陪他们玩？”  
“是他们来找茬。”  
二宫不高兴地撇了撇嘴。“你要带着这伤回去么。保健室还开着啊。”  
“不了，免得保健医生又跟班导告状。”松本舔了舔嘴角。“没事，小伤。”  
二宫皱起了眉头，阖上了手上的游戏机。“真是的……我怎么养出了你这种不听话的孩子。”  
“……你是我妈啊。”  
“是你哥。”  
“你只比我大两个月！”松本想要抗议，却被对方强硬地拉起了手腕。“喂Nino，拉面店不是这边——”  
“不去吃拉面了。”二宫和也头也不回地说。“跟我去药店。”  
“药店？不是，我真的没……”  
“是不是没事不该你说了算。  
……那该谁算啊，你吗？松本挑了挑眉头，没把这句话说出来。男生的手体温不高，温温地握在那里，像是摸着猫咪的肚子。  
碘酒，纱布，创口贴。二宫带他坐在快餐店里，小心翼翼地给他伤口消着毒。洗发水的味道和轻微的汗味混杂在一起，让松本下意识地转开了眼睛。  
“我说。”  
“嗯？”  
“你到底喜欢谁啊。”  
“不告诉你。”  
“为什么？我不会到处讲的。”  
“还是不能说。”  
“干嘛。我是真的想知道啊，你喜欢的人——”  
“所以说……”二宫撕开了一块纱布，“又不是小学生了，没必要把喜欢不喜欢的夸张成这样吧。又不是什么少见的事……”  
“哈？！难道你有经验——啊疼！”  
“谁要你乱动了。”二宫不耐烦地把他的身子扳向了自己。“真是大惊小怪啊……”  
松本斜斜地瞥着他。  
“所以你真的有经验？”  
“什么经验。”  
“就是……牵手啊，接吻啊，什么，的。”  
“……”莫名其妙的停顿。“没有。”  
“真的？”  
“不信么。”  
“不，因为你都不怎么说自己转学过来前的事……”松本欲言又止。“……抱歉。”  
二宫顿下了手里的动作。“……为什么道歉？”  
“不，只是觉得……啊。”  
男生对着窗外顿住了。二宫把眼神移过去，看到了马路对面的女生。耳旁的头发微微撩起，露出了塞在耳里的耳机。毫无疑问，正是他这些日子里的绯闻对象。  
“……要去吗？”  
“哈？”  
“不……”松本游离着眼神。“就是说，如果你想跟她说话的话。”  
“说什么呢。”二宫好笑地举起了棉签，“你的伤口还没处理完——”  
“不用管了！”男生推开了他。“你去吧。”  
“……”  
二宫和也看着面前的松本。  
“诶？”他有点好笑地睁大了眼睛。“你吃醋了？”  
“不，不是……”  
“吃谁的醋？”  
“都说了不是……”  
“哦，我明白了。”  
“你明白什么了？！”松本踢他，“我不是那个意思。我是说，你与其跟我们这些男生混在一起，还不如和那个女生在一起，为我们提供一些宝贵经验……”  
二宫和也挑起了眉毛，若有所思地看着他。  
“看什么看。你在等我亲你吗。”  
“你亲啊。”  
“夺走你和那女生的初吻喔。”  
“你亲啊。”  
“软软的，像三文鱼一样的嘴唇……”  
“为什么是三文鱼？”二宫放下了棉签，“你亲不亲，不亲我走人了。”  
“……”松本顿了一顿。“我开玩笑的。”  
“切，没出息。”  
“哈？”  
“我走了。”二宫把剩下的纱布揉成了一团。  
“你去哪？你什么意思？你想干什么？”  
“我去找她，就是你想的意思，就是你想的那什——”  
于是松本润亲了下去。  
就真的只是“亲了下去”。他没敢伸舌头，也不知道怎么伸舌头。嘴唇贴在嘴唇上，尴尬地僵持了几秒，很快就分开了。几个初中生在他们身后窃笑。  
率先反应过来的还是松本润，他转开眼神，尴尬地摸了摸下巴。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……什么？”  
“呃……”松本不自在地转开眼睛，放开了他的手臂。“交……交换氧气？”  
像是没听懂这个玩笑一样，二宫扭头就走。松本润急了，一把抓住了他的手臂。  
“抱歉！疼……”他说的太快，一下咬到了自己的舌头。“那个……”  
“……没必要道歉。”二宫面无表情地转过了头。“反正只是交换氧气而已吧？”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
“那是什么意思？”  
男生说不出话来。二宫和也看着他，扯起嘴角笑了一下。  
“交换氧气。”他轻轻地念道。“没错……这是交换氧气。”  
松本润站在原地，看着二宫转身而去，消失在了餐厅的旋转门里。受伤的手掌攥得太紧，从纱布向外浸出了血渍。

小学时代第一次有了喜欢的女生。同学问自己有多喜欢，而自己下意识地答了百分之六十。答案其实是百分之一百的，只是他不想承认。直到如今，松本在恋爱方面仍旧是个彻头彻尾的小学生。但区别还是有的——无论他是否承认，那个吻都已经给出了结论。  
松本润喜欢二宫和也。  
“百分之六十”地喜欢二宫和也。  
“原来……如此。”  
相叶挥出球棒，潇洒地命中了目标。  
“……你好像一点都不惊讶的样子。”松本踌躇地拄着球棒。“你原来知道的吗？”  
“嗯……多多少少感觉出了一点。然后呢，你告白了吗？”  
“……告白了。然后被甩了。”  
“果然。所以Nino才会这么多年杳无音讯啊——”  
“什么叫果然。”松本有点不服气，“难道我百分之百会被他甩吗？”  
“百分之百不至于，但百分之六七十吧。啊，不要误会，不是你的问题，是那家伙的问题。”  
相叶放下球棒，在松本的旁边坐了下来。夜里的击球场人烟寥寥，从头顶上洒下了亮得刺眼的光。  
“那家伙一开始就没有要跟我们混熟的打算。虽然之后跟我们关系好了起来，可也仅仅只限于我们而已。我有一次问过他，发现他连全班同学的名字都记不全。”  
松本失笑。“那是因为他的性格……”  
“你确定么？”  
“……”  
“我觉得，那家伙大概从一开始就知道了吧。”相叶注视着远方的靶心。“不是经常会有这种剧情吗？因为家人工作而不断搬家，交了朋友也无法持续，于是干脆避免和人建立联系。”  
“……少女漫画吗。”  
“但放在Nino身上一点也不奇怪。对吧？他就是这样的人嘛。”  
松本没有反驳。相叶说的没错，这就二宫和也的风格，唾手可得，却又遥不可及。  
“这也只是我的猜测啦。”相叶叹了口气，“不过如果他没有离开的话，我想你是有机会的喔。”  
“机会……”松本润心情复杂地笑了笑。相叶瞥了瞥他，又转开了视线。  
“啊。”  
“什么？”  
“你看！”相叶捅了捅松本，指向了墙上贴的海报。○○地区第四十回花火大会，开催时间就在下周。“还记得那次吗？就我让你们去的那次——”  
“什么叫你让我们去的……”松本一愣。“不是说好了三个人一起去，而你临时拉肚子了么？”  
“啊咧。我是这么说的吗？”  
“别装傻！”  
“哈哈！抱歉抱歉。”男人双手合十。“谁要你们那么别扭嘛，谁都不愿意和谁说话。”  
“……托你的福，我再也没有机会跟他说话了。”  
“诶？”  
“没什么。”松本润挥起了球棒。球从他的肩上飞了过去，令屏幕跳出了刺眼的“OUT”。  
  
“——你和Nino发生什么了？”  
“……”松本转了个身。翻盖手机摁在耳边，微微地发着烫。  
“什么都没有。”  
“骗人。”  
“真的没有……”  
“可是这个暑假根本没法把你们一块约出来啊。说真的，你们是吵架了吧？”  
“……不是。”比那个更严重。  
“啊。打架了？”  
“谁要跟他打……”  
“也是。”相叶顿了顿。“不过……你确定没事吗？”  
“确定确定——”  
“那来看焰火嘛，三个人一起。”  
“哈？”松本从卧室的地板上爬了起来。“焰火？”  
“月底的花火大会啊。反正你们都没女朋友，就三个人一起去嘛。”  
“三个大男人一起去看焰火……”松本躺回了地上。“太可悲了，不要。”  
“搞什么嘛——”相叶不满地拉长了语气词，“你们果然发生了什么吧！”  
“哈？都说了没……”  
“那为什么要躲着Nino？”  
“我没有躲着——”  
“那就来啊！”相叶打断了他的话。“就这么决定了。七点钟在公园集合，不见不散。”  
“喂，相——”  
嘟，嘟，嘟……松本咂了咂嘴，恼火地把手机扔在了地上。  
不是不想见二宫和也。不是不想。可暑假前他说的话还刻在心里，像是一道怎么也祛不掉的疤。松本翻了个身子，把脸埋进了枕头。  
“润！”妈妈在楼下叫他。“把你姐姐的脏衣服拿给我，我要洗衣服了。”  
“哦——”  
男生应了一声，懒洋洋地爬了起来。姐姐的房里散落着一堆袜子，松本咂了咂嘴，刚捡了一只，忽然停下了动作。他盯着手里的水玉短袜，微微咬住了嘴唇。  
“……去。”  
“不去。”  
“去……”  
“不去。”  
去，不去，去，不去，去，不去，去……  
不去。  
“……”  
好吧，这就是命。男生拖拖拉拉地走下楼梯，把衣服扔进了脏衣筐里。  
“哦，谢了。”母亲把脏衣筐抱了起来。“……怎么了？你有什么想说的吗？”  
“……那个。”松本指了指自己脚底。“我好像踩到口香糖了。”  
“哈？我刚刚拖的地，哪里会有口香糖……喂，你要洗也不要只洗一只嘛！”母亲目瞪口呆地看着他的背影。“等等，你要去哪里？！把袜子穿好了再出去！听到了吗润？润——”  
  
驯养我吧，玫瑰说。  
当你外出捕猎的时候，我会在草地里等你；当你观看捕猎的时候，我们在身边陪着你；如果你想要靠近我，那么我愿意拔掉我的刺，因为你会保护我。  
所以驯养我吧，朋友——  
让我成为你独一无二的玫瑰，让你成为我独一无二的狐狸。只穿了一只袜子的少年奔向前方，在心底暗暗地定下了决心。  
  
“请各位注意安全，不要拥挤。”维持秩序的警察吹着口哨。“不好意思，请不要堵在路口，会场就在前方，请有序前进——”  
不愧是方圆十里引以为傲的烟火大会。街上挤满了花枝招展的男男女女，仿佛游行队列一样缓慢地移动着。松本润坐在公园门口的车栅上，装作若无其事地看了一眼路口，又看了眼手腕上的表。  
“唷。”  
松本很快地转过了身子。背后是推着单车的二宫和也，好像被太阳晒得黑了一些。  
“……唷。相叶呢？”  
“啊——我刚去他家找他，他拉肚子了。”  
“哈？！那家伙……”松本润愣住了。等一等，两个人一起去看焰火，不就像是……  
“走吧？”二宫朝人流的方向努了努嘴。“再不去好位置就要被占光了。”  
“……啊？啊！”松本回过神来，撑着护栏跳转过身，抬腿跨上了二宫的后座。男生瞪了一脚踏板，沉默地骑了起来。  
“我说……”  
“什么。”  
“这个暑假你在做什么？”  
“打游戏。”  
“哦。”  
“你呢？做了什么？”  
“也没做什么……”  
“无聊。”  
“哈？打游戏也没有有趣到哪里吧。”  
“就没做什么有意义的事吗。”男生的背影问。“约会之类的。”  
“……约会？”  
“约会。”  
“……跟谁？”  
“跟……”二宫在红灯面前停了下来。“随便跟谁。”  
“……”  
灯掠过两人的脸，为他们青涩的轮廓打上了转瞬即逝的光。松本看着二宫被风鼓起的T恤，伸出手来，戳了戳上面洇出的汗渍。  
“干嘛。”  
男生不答话，自顾自地划着手指。划完了他问二宫：“猜猜什么字？”  
“哈？”  
“我刚才写的。”  
“再写一次。”  
松本又划了一遍。  
“‘笨蛋’……”二宫回过头来给了他一个爆栗子。松本嘻嘻笑着捂住了头，冲他的小腿踹了一脚。“绿灯亮了！绿灯！”  
留得稍长，被风吹乱的发尾。  
衣服上汗水咸味与柠檬洗剂的味道。  
从T恤袖口延伸下去，没什么肌肉，消瘦的手臂线条。  
“Nino。”  
“嗯。”  
“Nino。”  
“哈？”  
“Nino——”  
“干什么啦？！”  
“哈哈！”松本摇起了单车。  
“喂，别闹——”二宫狼狈地找着平衡。“别闹啊喂，别闹！”  
松本笑嘻嘻地停了下来，在迎面而来的风里闭上了眼睛。他想他知道了一切的答案：为什么自己不希望二宫恋爱；为什么自己会感到如此焦躁；为什么自己想要见他，想要吻他，为他每一声回应而感到欣喜——从一开始，他就知道了。  
松本伸出手来，牵住了二宫的T恤。男生的肩膀动了一动，在背后扯出了两道浅浅的皱褶。  
  
来到河边时已经人山人海。沿岸的街道被挤得水泄不通，就连周围的几条街也人满为患。大喇叭里一次一次地播送着维护秩序的广播，和周围兴奋而欢乐的节日气氛互相混杂，听得耳朵胀鼓鼓地疼。二宫推着车艰难地穿行在人群之间，皱了眉头去看松本。  
“挤得进去吗？”  
“没戏吧……”  
“那就在这看？”  
“角度又不好。”  
男生打了打舌头。忽然，他像想起了什么似的，把自行车掉了个头。“走！”  
“哈？！”松本踉踉跄跄地跟了上去。“你去哪里？！”  
“去更近的地方。”  
“哈？哪里？”  
“桥啊！”二宫朝远处的大桥努了努嘴。“那上面总不会有人了吧。”  
“喂喂……”松本目瞪口呆地看着远处的弧形吊桥。“你现在过去？来不及吧……”  
“骑得快就来得及。”二宫拍了拍他的后座。“上来！”  
“你真是……”  
“上来！”  
“要是错过了时间怎么办？”松本一边抱怨一边骑了上来。  
“不会错过的。”  
“不，可是只有半小时了……”  
“不会错过的！”二宫不耐烦地打断了他。“你话怎么这么多啊，再说我亲你了。”  
“……”  
“……开玩笑的。”  
“我知道……”  
“冷场了？”  
“冷场了！”松本气得从后面给了他一拳。二宫和也倒吸了一口冷气，“谋杀亲夫……”  
“谁是夫啊！”  
“我吧。”  
“不，我不是那个意思……为什么你这么肯定？！”  
“我比你大两个月啊。”  
“就两个月！”  
“两个月也很长了。”二宫和也顿了一顿。“两个月乘六就是一年。两个月乘九十就是十五年。已经很长了。”  
“？”松本眨了眨眼。“这跟十五年有什么关系……”  
“不，就是单纯想起来了而已。”二宫微微地俯下了身子，“抓紧我，要加速了！”  
  
红灯，绿灯，红灯。  
逆着人流，逆着车流，逆着河岸潮湿的风。  
骑过拦河大桥的时候，头顶升起了第一束烟花。  
“啊——”  
“可恶！”  
二宫加快了脚下的速度。松本抬头看着缓缓绽开的花朵，微微张开了嘴。  
“好大……”  
“废话，我们现在在桥上啊！”二宫从前面回答他。“比那群在河岸上的人近多了！”  
男生咧开了嘴，含着焰火的眼里闪闪发光。  
“TAMAYA——”  
“吵死了！”二宫在焰火炸开的轰然声中喊道，“耳朵要被炸聋了！”  
“哈哈！你也来喊嘛，TAMAYA——”  
“NINOMIYA——”  
“为什么是你自己啊！”松本笑着锤他的背。烟花在悬桥的钢索之间缓缓盛开，一点一点地靠近了两人身旁。  
焰火在头顶绽放开来，伴随着延迟的惊雷。金色的火光徐徐而下，如同划过天际的摧残流星。松本润对着那些流星的尾巴发了会呆，忽然收回眼神，看向了前方的二宫和也。少年的眼里五彩缤纷，像是来自另外一个星球的景色。  
忽然，背后又传来了熟悉的感触。二宫微微地侧过了头，瞥了瞥背后的松本。  
“你又写了什么？”  
“你猜。”  
“烟花？”  
“这个呢？”  
“单车？”  
“这个呢？”松本写了相叶两个字。二宫嘴角一勾：  
“拉肚子——”  
松本又写了二宫的名字。  
“未来人。”  
男生失笑，又写上了自己的名字。  
“这个呢？”  
“不良少年。”  
松本润踢了他一脚。  
“不良少年，括弧，笑。”  
“根本没有好多少啊！”  
“不良少年，括弧，笑，是个好人。”  
“把笑给我去掉。”  
“不良少年，括弧，笑，很可爱。”  
“……”  
松本润顿了一顿。  
“那这个呢？”  
一横，一折，一撇。  
横，横，撇。  
  
喜欢。  
喜欢你。  
二宫和也，我喜欢你——  
  
车突然刹住了。所幸自行车道上无人无车，没有造成什么了不得的后果。松本注视着二宫的后脑勺，听见了又一声烟花绽放的声音。  
一声，一声，又一声。  
“喂喂……”男生咽了口唾沫，自己笑了起来，“不行的话说不行就可以了啊，沉默这么久做什么……”  
二宫仍然没有作声。如同喷泉一般的烟花腾空而起，随着音乐旋转攀登。  
“说句话啊。”  
“……”  
“吐槽也好什么也好……说句话啊。”  
“……”  
“哈哈，我开玩笑的啦！”松本锤了他背后一拳。“怎么，你相信了？真讨厌啊——”  
二宫仍然没有回答。松本脸上的笑容慢慢凝固下来，像副破碎的面具，一点一点地落了下去。焰火照常升起，让沉默更沉默，让僵硬更僵硬。  
“……够了。”  
松本默默地下了车座，一步一步地走了回去。二宫和也咬紧了嘴唇，忽然调转了车头，直直地追了上去。  
“润君！”  
松本没有反应。  
“润君——”  
松本越走越远了。二宫跑得磕磕绊绊，不禁扔下了车把，空手追了上去。眼看他的步子越来越快，二宫气喘吁吁地停了下来，用盖过烟花的音量吼了出来。  
“——我很高兴！”  
松本终于停住了。  
“真的。”二宫说，“我真的真的很高兴……”  
他停了几秒钟。一辆车唰地经过他们，在他们身上掠下了红色的灯影。  
“但是……不行。”  
松本润没有回头。他问：  
“……为什么？”  
“我不能说。”  
“……”  
“我真的不能说。”二宫重复了一遍，“但是……请你相信我。”  
花火大会到了高潮，上万束烟花齐齐升空，化作了一片光的海洋。松本润狠狠地抽了抽鼻子，重新迈开了脚步。然而刚走出两步，二宫便拉住了他的手。男生的声音从耳后传来，带着微弱的颤动。  
“如果……”  
“如果十五年后你还喜欢我的话，就来这里找我吧。”  
“同样的时间，同样的地点。我会在这等你的，所以……”  
“一定要来啊，润君。”  
放在手腕上的力道松开了。  
——十五年？  
为什么又是十五年。一阵古怪的寒意从心头攀起，让松本迅速地转过了身子。然而背后已经空空如也，只剩一辆倒在地上的单车，在惯性下转着轮子。  
“……Nino？”他朝四周环顾。“喂，Nino？你在哪里，Nino？Nino！Nino——”  
无人回答。男生漫无目的地跑了几步。可无论是哪个方向都是一片空旷，全然没有他人的痕迹。松本润茫然地抬起了头，只见最后的烟花齐齐升空，让背后的夜晚亮如白昼。声音与声音交叠，光线与光线重合，盛大的爆炸在天际绽开，恍若又一次的宇宙新生。只是这一次的宇宙里，再也没有了那个熟悉的影子。  
  
二零零一年八月三十日，二宫和也消失了。  



	3. Chapter 3

  
不完全燃烧。英文是incomplete combustion。一般情况下，物质的燃烧需要足够的氧气与一定的温度。如果未能完成这两样条件，可燃物将无法燃烧完全，并且产生大量的一氧化碳。  
松本润还想继续看下去，但身前的高中生已经翻了页。晨光漏进车厢，令他措不及防地闭上了眼睛。光打在眼皮上，透出了朦胧的橘色。  
“早上好。”  
“早上好——”  
“松本课长！”下属从工位上探出了头来，递给了他一沓装订好的资料。“上次说的策划案，还麻烦您看一看……”  
“啊。”松本接了过来，草草地翻了两页。“辛苦。”  
“还有——”下属翻开了自己的手账，“刚刚A社的负责人打了电话过来，说上个项目的庆功会已经定好了日期。”  
“什么时候？”  
“下个星期五，八月五号！”  
“知道了。”松本打开了手机里的日程表。“八月……五号……啊。”  
  
啊。

Episode 3  
  
“诶？！你不打算去了吗？”  
“没办法，有庆功会。”松本把望远镜放了下来。“再说人挤人的，也没什么意思。”  
“可是……”相叶欲言又止。身边的球迷们正在为一个击球起立高呼，让两人的声音湮灭在了喧闹之中。投手换人。  
“……你不是和Nino约好了么？”他最终还是问了出来。“等到十五年后的花火大会，要在那座桥上见面……”  
“你漏掉了一个前提。”松本润提醒道，“如果我还喜欢他的话。”  
“……那，你已经不喜欢他咯？”  
“说什么呢。”男人拿起了旁边的可乐，“拿喜不喜欢说事是年轻人的特权，我已经是三十多岁的大叔了。”  
到现在还在追忆初恋，不免也活得太失败了吧。松本自嘲地笑了笑，沉默地喝起了可乐。  
“……”相叶欲言又止。“如果他在那里等你呢？”  
“不会。”松本回答的很快。“如果他有这个意思的话，为什么要让我等到现在？这就是个借口而已，早该被忘得一干二净了。”  
场上好球！男人敲起了手里的大喇叭，go go let’s go！  
“你怕了？”  
“我没有。”  
“你怕了。”  
“我没有！”  
两人互瞪了十秒钟，然后和观众一起唱起了应援歌。“All for win！Yeah let’s go！”  
“你怕了！朝着胜利，跨越逆境！”  
“我怕什么？齐心前进，相信自己！”  
“你怕Nino没有去！All——For——Win——”  
“我才不怕他不去！Let’s——go——Swallows——”  
啦啦啦，啦啦啦。在盘旋于球场上空的歌声中，松本润又重复了一次。  
“我不怕他不去。”  
“那你为什么不想去？”相叶问他。“你不是一直都很想见他么。”  
“所以说了，缺乏见他的前提……”  
“不用想得那么复杂，就当是去做个了断嘛。”好友的语气放缓了一些。“你都耿耿于怀了这么多年，是时候给自己一个交代了。”  
交代……松本润动了动眉头，一动不动地看着面前的球场。  
“如果去的是个啤酒肚大叔怎么办。”  
“为什么一开始的预设就是这个？！”  
“如果去的是个秃头大叔怎么办。”  
“为什么会秃头啦，才三十二岁耶！”  
松本润顿了顿。  
“……那，如果他又没有秃头也没有啤酒肚，但说着不像Nino会说的话，做着不像Nino会做的事，我又该怎么办？”  
相叶一时想不出该如何回话。“松润……”  
“人想起过去的时候，一般都会感到自我厌恶吧。”男人喃喃自语，“啊，为什么那个时候那么傻呢；啊，为什么那个时候要那么做呢……”  
“但想起十五年前的事来，我完全不会有这种感觉。一切都变了——那时候的我，已经成了一个遥远的概念。”松本说得很平静。“那么，Nino肯定也是一样的吧。成长，改变，变成完全不一样的人……”  
“我不认识的某个人。”  
成功上垒！场下欢呼如潮，将沉默的两人淹没其中。松本润注视着一个不知道在哪里的地方。  
“如果见不到他的话，我会失望的……”他说，“可如果见到他的话，我大概会更失望。到底是哪种结果更可怕呢？是发现他根本没有把这个约定当一回事，还是发现他已经变成了完全不一样的人？无论哪种都……我是有接受这些的能力，可没有接受这些的必要啊。”  
“……”  
身旁的人久久没有接话。松本挑了挑眉，转头看向了他。  
“我以为你会反驳我。”  
“不……”相叶踌躇着。“就是觉得……你没有变。”  
“哈？”  
“松本润就是松本润嘛！体格是有些不一样啦，讲话也没有以前那么冲了，但核心的地方还是没有变。”好友费力地解释着自己的想法。“你呢？！难道觉得我跟以前有很大的区别吗？”  
“有啊。”  
“真的假的！”  
“……不要把口水喷到我脸上。”男人皱了皱眉。“所以？你想表达什么。”  
“我的意思是，我们都不是那种会变得不像自己的人，Nino肯定也是一样的！”相叶手忙脚乱地给他掏着纸巾。“话说回来了，你有时真是很悲观诶。就不能想想好的可能性吗，比如破镜重圆、重修旧好什么的！”  
“……那，换做是你，你会去吗？”松本停顿了几秒。“在对方并不喜欢你的情况下。”  
“……”  
“说话啊？！”  
“疼疼疼疼！”相叶躲着他的喇叭攻击。“不，不如说我们换个预设吧？！如果Nino喜欢你的话，你就会去吗？”  
身下的球场里打出了一记漂亮的全垒打，引发了观众席上的一阵尖叫。在那拔高的音量之中，松本润放下了手里的喇叭。  
“你看！”  
“闭嘴。”  
  
十五年。  
十五年前，姐姐才刚刚结婚。十五年过后，外甥已经交到了小女朋友。描述那个比他高半个头的女孩时，母亲笑得合不拢嘴：“你能相信吗？半个头哦！”  
这就是十五年。十五年前的心情，十五年前的想法，连同十五年前的二宫和也，都已经变成了遥远而模糊的画面。像是隔着一层结了雾的窗户，怎么也看不清真实的情形。在这种情况下谈论“喜欢”或者“约定”，显然有些不切实际。  
“干杯——”  
高脚杯象征性地举到了空中，又被送到了嘴边。松本润抿了一口，冲面前的地砖发起了呆。  
“诶……松本君？”  
男人抬起了眼睛。面前是个长发及肩的秀气女孩，面孔有些说不清的眼熟。  
“……请问您是？”松本歉意地一笑，“不好意思，我和贵社的接触不是很多……”  
“我是池上。池上隆子，你还记得吗？”女孩不大好意思地指着自己的脸。“那个……高中跟你一个年级的……”  
隆子……松本想起来了。不如说，怎么可能忘记呢？这个名字曾经天天被他挂在嘴边，用来揶揄一脸不快的二宫和也。十几年没见，这位过往情敌的容貌早已模糊，名字却异常清晰地留了下来。  
“好久不见……”他尴尬地张了张嘴，忙不迭地放下酒杯，掏出了自己的名片夹。“那个，这是我的名片……”  
“啊，这个是我的……”  
两个人拘谨地拿过了对方的名片，顿了一顿，然后一同笑了起来。  
“现在才自我介绍，感觉有点奇怪。”  
“是啊。”松本笑着看向名片，忽然挑起了眉。名片上的姓氏并不是池上，而是两个陌生的汉字。  
“名字？”  
“嗯？啊，我结婚了。”隆子笑眯眯地举起了手背，无名指上的钻石闪闪发光。“池上是我的旧姓。”  
“诶……”松本睁大了眼睛。同龄人中不乏有结婚生子的例子，可池上隆子又是不同的。“什么时候结婚的？”  
“下个月就三年了。”  
“真的假的……”松本润张了张嘴，没发出声音来。“……那个时候喜欢Nino的人，居然已经结婚三年了……”  
“……”  
“……啊。抱歉，我……”  
“没关系啦。”隆子给了他一个宽慰的微笑，“已经是十几年前的事了，我早就不会在意了。”  
“……是吗。”  
“嗯。”  
两人各自抿酒。然后隆子问他：“二宫君还好吗？”  
“……”男人攥紧了酒杯。“转学后我们就没联系了。”  
“诶？”女子一愣。“假的吧……”  
“没有骗你的必要啊。”松本苦笑，“我和相叶打听过很多次，但他就像蒸发了一样，再也没有来过消息……”  
“……是吗。”隆子缓慢地点了点头。“这样……”  
“你呢，有听过他的动向么？”松本装作漫不经心地问。“或者他走之前，有没有跟你提起过什么……”  
“……”身旁沉默了半晌。“抱歉……”  
“没事没事，”松本润安慰道，“我早就放弃希望了。不过既然是那个人的话，过得肯定不会太差。”  
“……”池上看起来仍然无法释怀。她冲杯里的香槟顿了几秒，忽然直直地看向了松本润。  
“你知道么？”她问得没头没脑。  
“……什么？”  
“那个时候，二宫君是有喜欢的人的。”隆子顿了一顿，“当然，那个人不是我。”  
头一回听说。松本眨了眨眼睛，看着她低下头去，给了他一个棕色的发旋。  
“高二的暑假之前，我跟二宫君告白了。他拒绝了我，说自己有喜欢的人。”  
“……谁？”  
“不能说。”  
“不，都现在了，有什么能说不能说的。”松本失笑。“难道是什么不能告诉我的人么？”  
“嗯。”池上点了点头，“我能告诉别人，但不能告诉松本君——”  
“明白么？我的意思。”  
松本怔怔地看着她。背后的同事们忽然哄堂大笑，让窄小的会场显得更加嘈杂。  
“……骗人的吧。”  
“没有骗你的必要啊。”池上援引了他的原话。  
“他真的跟你说了？”  
“嗯。所以我还以为，你一定会知道他的下落……”她的声音越来越低，最后埋在了一口啜饮里。松本润看着手里的酒杯，手腕无意识地发着颤。  
“谢谢你告诉我……谢谢。”他把杯子放了下来。“……抱歉，我去一下洗手间……”  
松本不知道自己是怎么逃出那个会场的。走廊。楼梯。洗手间。盥洗台上打着暖黄色的灯，上一个人用的时候没把好力度，把洗手液的泡沫留在了上面。他往脸上泼了两把水，死死地盯着镜子里的自己。  
明白么？我的意思。  
明白。当然明白——松本润忽地直起身来，在洗手间里踱起了步。从这头踱到那头，又从那头踱到这头。走到一半又停了下来，紧紧地盯着墙上的瓷砖。  
真的假的？那意思是说……可是，为什么？难道真的有什么难言之隐，需要十五年才能解决？怎么办。去？不去？去？不去？去了就像笨蛋一样。不去也像笨蛋一样。话说到底为什么要为这个动摇，自己的决心不是很清楚了吗，去了也没有意义，没法重新开始，根本不知道那个人变成了什么样子。他会喜欢现在的自己吗？恐怕也不会吧。再说了，她说的是那时喜欢过，又不是现在还喜欢。都十五年了，孩子估计都上小学了吧。不，但是他说要相信他……相信？相信一句十七岁时说的话？你是傻的吗。话又说回来了，自己难道还喜欢他么？虽然还是在意的，但也只是在意而已，连他的五官都还原不来。不过都是幻觉。被人所爱的幻觉。爱着他人的幻觉。完美而长久的，理想化的错觉。可那又如何呢？人难道不是时时刻刻活在幻觉里的吗？如果他去了，那么顶多是梦醒而已，如果他没去，那梦就能一直做下去。但说是梦的时点已经很奇怪了……已经结束了吧。很久以前就结束了。知道的，知道的很清楚，可是心跳得太快，根本没法好好思考——  
那就想象吧。  
想象你现在的样子。  
松本伸出手来，按上了面前的镜子。圆滑了许多的面部轮廓。从衣服下透出的腹部轮廓。眼睛很亮，但并不透明。三十二岁的二宫和也，从想象里朝他勾起了嘴角。  
啊，可以的。他如此想到。大概，不，肯定，自己会再次喜欢上这个人。会比以前更喜欢他也说不定。连着这十五年的份一起，连着这三百六十个月的份一起，连着这五千四百七十五天的份一起，连着这十三万一千四百个小时、七百八十八万四千分、四亿七千三百零四秒的份一起——  
所以等一下吧，再等一下。  
我去见你了。  
现在就去见你了。

从车窗里看到了第一发焰火。  
由于花火大会的缘故，河岸附近的道路被悉数封堵，造成了不小的交通堵塞。松本润焦灼地看着被照亮的天空，咬了咬牙，掏出了自己的钱包。  
“不好意思，我要下车！”  
所幸他们当年转移战线，没有约在人流最为稠密的地区，否则别提要找到二宫和也，恐怕他连挤都挤不进去。与十五年前不同，这座桥已经成为了另一观景据点，不同花色的浴衣和摇扇争奇斗艳，看得人有些眼花缭乱。一袭西装的松本挤在其中，不停地朝行人点头道歉。  
“不好意思，借过一下……”他拨着人们的肩膀。“不好意思，借过一下……”  
在耳边插着花朵的高中女生。  
穿着亲子浴衣的一家三口。  
上了年纪，扶着老花眼镜的老年夫妇——  
没有。  
没有。  
没有。  
松本润停了下来。一侧是欢声笑语的人群，一侧是飞逝而过的车流，他气喘吁吁地伫立其中，久久没有说话。  
目所及处，并没有二宫的影子。  
他慢慢地走向了桥边的栏杆，把手臂笼了上去。半晌他忽然飞起一脚，重重地踹上了栏杆——人们讶异地与他拉开了距离，在扇子的遮掩下窃窃私语。松本没有理会他们。他把头埋进了臂弯，听着接连而至的巨响。  
砰。  
——我很高兴。  
砰。  
——请你相信我。  
砰。  
——一定要来啊，润君。  
砰——  
有什么塞进了他的领子里。  
“！”  
松本润几乎是在那一毫秒里直起了背。没料到他的反应会这么大，令拿可乐冰他的人忍俊不禁。  
“你还是这么敏感啊。”  
“……”  
松本没有动弹。来人随意地靠到了旁边，撬开了冰镇可乐的拉环。噗咔！碳酸在空气里蔓延开来。  
“来玩词语接龙吧。”  
“……”松本润依旧没有动弹。“谁先来？”  
“我吧？嗯……伊吕波（いろは）。”  
“烟花（はなび）……”  
“び……影像（ビデオ）！”  
来了。松本牵了牵嘴角，被金色的焰火照亮了眉头。  
“好久不（おひさしぶ）——”  
“……好久不？”  
“错了。”男人顿了顿，慢慢地转过了脸。“不是好久不见……”  
是欢迎回来（お帰り）。  
数以千计的烟花齐齐绽开又缓缓落下，如同一场突如其来的雨水。雨水照亮了面前少年的侧脸，照亮了他青涩的眉眼，照亮了他倔强的嘴角，照亮了他细心藏好、却又暴露无遗的笑。  
二宫和也。  
二宫和也。  
十七岁的二宫和也——

砰！

如果二宫和也没来。  
如果二宫和也来了。  
如果二宫和也与以前判若两人，秃头，口臭，啤酒肚……  
所有可能性他都考虑到了。无论是哪一种，他都有应对的心理准备。可万万没想到的是，他居然和十五年前毫无分别。  
临近打烊的家庭餐厅，连服务员都有些心不在焉。松本润心情复杂地十指交握，看着对面那个大口嚼着汉堡肉的金发少年。察觉到他的视线，二宫和也抬起脸来，冲松本无辜地眨了眨眼睛。  
“你不吃吗？”  
“啊？啊……”男人踌躇地拿起了勺子，戳了戳面前的蛋包饭。“那个……”  
“嗯？”  
“你吃你的。”松本把勺子放了下来。“我需要整理一下……现在的情况。”  
来吧！男生鼓着腮帮子点了点头。  
“你的生日是？”  
“你的生日是？”  
“二零零零年六月十七日。”  
“二零零零年……平成十三年吗。平成，平成……”JUMP！“也就是说，你今年是十六岁？”  
“嗯……理论上是这样。”  
“然后十六岁的你，因为某种原因穿越到了十五年以前，转学到来我所在的学校……是这样没错吧。”  
“唔唔。因为我在那边呆了整整一年，所以准确地说我今年是十七岁——”男生不以为意地抬起了手，“不好意思啊大姐姐，麻烦帮我加点水。”  
大，大姐姐……松本润瞥了一眼走来的年轻侍应生，微微动了动眉头。  
“怎么了，那个表情。”二宫笑嘻嘻地看他，“吃醋了？”  
“……继续刚才的话题。”松本并不理会他的挑衅。“你本来应该马上离开，但因为种种原因，一直待到了二零零一年。在我……在我告白之后，你意识到自己待得太久，所以返回到了原来的时点……以上，就是你音讯全无的原因？”  
“没错。有什么地方有问题？”  
“……有什么地方没有问题？”  
二宫咧开了嘴。“那你问嘛。除了企业机密以外都能回答你。”  
“什么叫企业机密……”  
“时空穿越的途径？”二宫冲他比了个叉，“出于人身安全考虑。”  
“……我倒也不是好奇这个。”  
当然也不是不好奇了。松本感觉自己的脑子已经在过大的信息量前当了机，不知应对现在的情景如何反应。事实上，让自己等了十五年的初恋对象正坐在自己的对面，大口大口地吃着五百日元的汉堡肉套餐。  
……改变？这家伙完全没有改变。不，改变是相较于不同的对象而言的，对面前的人来说是个多余的词。松本润微微地眯起了眼睛，感觉心头涌起了几分难以言喻的焦虑。  
“你……还是十七岁吧。”  
“唔嗯。”二宫咽下了最后一口汉堡肉，用餐厅的餐巾囫囵地擦着嘴。  
“学校呢？”  
“就是原来上的那一所。”男生咧开了嘴，“我们是校友喔！”  
“……老师都不会奇怪的么，和十五年前长得一模一样的学生……”  
“安啦，这种细微的波动会被修正的。”二宫比了个手势，“企业机密，歹势。”  
松本失笑。  
“那也就是说，你还是高中生了。”  
“如你所见。”  
两人间沉默了一会儿。二宫用吸管簌簌地抽着可乐，试探性地看着面前的松本。只见男人沉思半晌，忽然眉头一横，拿起了一旁的外套。  
“——走吧。”  
“啊？”  
“走，我送你回家。”  
“你的蛋包饭呢？不吃了？”  
“不吃了。”松本润说着套上了外套，套了一半又发现上边污渍斑斑，于是又狼狈地脱了下来。“现在不早了，不能让你在外面闲晃。”  
“不，但是，你还没有吃……”  
“我回去在便利店随便买点就行了，赶快送你回去是正事，否则你家里人会担心的。”  
“诶？不……”二宫追在了他后面。“我跟家里人说了，今天去看花火大会，会晚点回去——”  
“那也不行。未成年人怎么能这个点还在外面玩，会被当成不良少年辅导的。”  
“不良？”Excuse me，“不良不是你吗？”  
“……那是以前的事了。”松本走出了自动门，假装咳了两声。“总而言之，这是成年人的义务。”  
“……”二宫停下来看他。  
“？”松本回过了头。“怎么了。”  
“你是不是长高了？”  
“你现在才发现？”  
二宫不高兴地低下头来，捏了捏他的上臂。“而且长胖了。”  
“……这是肌肉好不好。”  
“你都吃了什么？”二宫一脸嫌弃地扯着他的外套，“还学别人穿西装……”  
“……都是社会人了，不穿西装穿什么……”松本换了只手拿西装，把污渍藏在了臂弯里。“啊，出租车！”  
二宫挑了挑眉，把手插进了裤袋。松本招手拦车，衬衫背后的皱褶随之舒展，显出了影影绰绰的肌肉轮廓。宽阔的肩膀，坚实的上臂，手腕上圈着皮革的表带，不看牌子就知道异常昂贵。  
三十二岁的成年男人。  
“……”男生眯了眯眼。“……那，不是这么晚的话就可以了吧？”  
“哈？”松本边拉车门边回头看他。“你在说什么？”  
二宫狡黠地扯了扯嘴角，让松本浮现出了不好的预感。果不其然，他一字一顿地张开了嘴，在嘴边拖出了子虚乌有的长音：  
“约——会❤”  
咣！松本润把头撞上了车门。回头一看，二宫笑嘻嘻地看着他，一脸明亮的青春。这么形容有些奇怪，可青春确实是会写在脸上的，它无拘无束，无所畏惧。松本不自然地动了动嘴角，旋即钻进了车里。  
  
高兴还是高兴的。可最初的感动与兴奋一旦消褪，留下的便是无以名状的忐忑不安。——穿越时空的少年？听起来像对穿越时空的少女的拙劣模仿。千昭可没回来。他只是扔给了真琴一个无法兑现的诺言。作别于十七岁固然梦幻的，而以十五年的差距与对方重逢，则像一个突如其来的梦魇。  
车停在了一幢公寓门口。二宫率先钻出了车门，等着在前排付账的松本。后者把钱包塞回口袋，开门下车，有些局促地站到了他面前。  
“所以……”二宫指了指头顶，“这里就是我家。”  
“噢，嗯。”男人心不在焉地抬了抬眼。  
“要上去坐坐吗？”  
“哈？！”  
“……反应别这么大嘛，我开玩笑的。”男生忽然想起了什么，摸出了自己的手机。“你有line吗？”  
“啊，嗯……”他原来有line啊，松本错愕地想。有也并不奇怪，只是印象里的他还用着最古老的机种，一下让人恍惚了起来。  
“下次把相叶叫出来吧。”二宫把手机塞回了荷包。“那家伙还好吗？”  
“嗯。他继承了桂花楼，生意还不错。”  
“诶？什么？就他那个厨艺？”  
松本笑了。二宫也跟着咧开了嘴，挠了挠自己眉毛。  
“那……”  
男生顿了顿。  
“我进去了。”  
“嗯，”松本站在台阶下看他。“回头跟你联络。”  
二宫点了点头，转过身子，一步一步地走向了公寓门厅。松本本想目送他的背影，却见他突然折返过来，急急地走到了自己面前。一步，两步，三步——在离自己两步的台阶上，二宫和也停了下来。  
“嗯。”他满意地点了点头，“这样就对了。”  
“……怎么？”松本困惑地眨了眨眼睛。“什么对了？”  
二宫并不作答。他只是直勾勾地望着松本，仿佛在等待着什么。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
入夜的居民区一片静寂。警铃从几道街以外传来，又随着警车的远去而偃旗息鼓。二宫和也皱了皱眉，有些焦躁地咬紧了嘴唇。  
“……你蠢的吗？”  
“什么？”松本一愣。  
“我说你蠢！”  
二宫气不打一处来，拽起松本的衣领，结结实实地咬上了他的嘴。一寸钻心的疼痛从嘴唇上泛开，让松本润顿时放大了瞳孔。  
小男生撇着嘴唇松开了他，和他静默地瞪视彼此。  
“……就这样。”他气呼呼地转过了头，“拜！”  
——拜？  
松本动了动喉结。他想告诉二宫和也，自己当年也没比他矮多少，没有必要隔两个台阶才接吻。他还想告诉二宫和也，自己是个成年人。成年人是一种比他想象中更为可怕的生物，所以……  
你想的美。  
二宫刚上了一级台阶，手腕就被人钳住了。那股力道直直地把他往下拽去，害他脚下失去了平衡，跌进了一个坚实的环保里。他还没有回过神来，自己就在那怀里翻过了身，被人牢牢地箍住了下颚。  
牙齿被人撬开了。二宫还没反应过来，舌头就被什么卷到了一起，在对方的攻势下被动地动作着。舌头缠着舌头，牙齿撞着牙齿，嘴唇噙着嘴唇。  
一点儿也不像三文鱼，他想。  
“等……”男生在吻的间隙里求饶，“喘不……过气了！”  
松本在他唇上报复性地咬了一下，这才放过了他。二宫气喘吁吁，满脸通红，狼狈地擦着嘴角残留的唾液。才刚缓过了气来，松本润就摁上了他的后脑。男生下意识地咬住了下唇，可松本只是磕上了他的额头，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。  
“……别挑衅我。”男人的嗓子有些嘶哑，“我还不想被逮捕……”  
“……”  
二宫的脸比原先更红了。他想开口给自己挽回一点情面，可半天挤不出一个字来，反倒听见了松本一声沉重的叹息。  
“到底为什么会变成这样……”  
“……”男生窥探着他的嘴角。“……不行吗？”  
“不是不行。”松本垂下了睫毛，“只是……”  
“？”  
“……算了。”男人苦笑了一声，拍了拍他的脑袋。是拍，不是揉。“快进去吧。”  
“啊……嗯。”二宫有点拘谨地点了点头，转头走向了门厅，还不停地回过头来看他。松本笑着冲他招手，直到看着他进了电梯，肩膀才终于垂了下来。他像一座坍塌的建筑一样坐到了地上，从口袋里掏出了一盒烟，叼在嘴里点燃了。  
“不行……吗。”  
松本润注视着打火机里跳动的火苗，自嘲地哼了一声。  
不是不行。确实不是不行——  
但等了十五年的人的心情，你不会懂的。  
  
“诶？诶？！诶——”  
相叶雅纪整个人都不好了。  
“你再说一遍？！”  
“我见到Nino了。”  
“下一句？！”  
“他看起来只有十几岁。”  
“再下一句？！”  
“他说自己是从二零一六年穿越回去的未来人，所以今年只有十七岁。”  
“你再说一遍？！”  
“第三遍了！”松本润一口干完了剩下的啤酒。“爱信不信不信拉倒。”  
“你不是在开玩笑？没有吃错什么东西吗？野蘑菇之类的……”相叶担忧地扒着他的眼皮，被松本翻了个大大的白眼。  
“……真的假的……”  
“我也希望是假的。”松本润郁郁地拉开了下一罐啤酒的拉环，直接就往嘴里灌。相叶心情复杂地看着他。  
“他看起来怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”  
“金发？”  
“金发。”  
“个子呢？”  
“到我这里。”松本在肩膀上比划了一下。  
“诶——一点都没变嘛。”  
“嗯，一点都没变。”  
相叶家的客厅沉默半晌。  
“这个果然是犯罪吧？”  
“你闭嘴。”  
相叶挑了挑眉头，不再深究。“然后呢？你们聊什么了。”  
“……没聊什么。”确实没聊什么。在这个冲击之下，他所有想问的问题都已经没了意义。“啊，对了——他要我叫你一起玩来着。”  
“就这些？”相叶好气又好笑，“时隔十五年哎！你们就没有什么别的话好说么？”  
“……‘你长高了’？”  
“亲戚大婶吗！”  
“不然你想听什么。”松本有些心烦意乱，“而且这么突然，你让我能说什么！”  
“……”相叶碰了碰两枚食指，期待地看向了松本。  
“他才十七岁！你想让我进去吃牢饭？”  
“亲个嘴有什么啦！你把我的意思曲解成什么样了，流氓！”  
松本仰起脖子叹了口气。相叶好奇地看着他。  
“怎么，没亲到？”  
“不……”  
“那有什么好叹气的。”  
“就是因为亲到了才叹气的啊！”  
松本润把铝罐捏走了型。啤酒跃出罐口，在木纹茶几上冒着气泡。相叶叹了口气，扯了张纸巾来抹桌子。  
“你打算怎么办？”  
“……什么怎么办。”  
“是要交往还是不交往啊？亲都亲了，总得给别人一个交代吧。”  
“……”男人躺倒在了地上。“……不知道。”  
“喂喂，什么叫知道……”  
“……我已经不是十七岁了。”松本注视着面前的天花板。“都说五年就是一个代沟，那我们已经有三道代沟了。今年我三十二岁，Nino十七岁。那么我三十五岁的时候，Nino就是二十岁；我四十岁的时候，Nino二十五岁；你四十七岁的时候，Nino三十二岁——”  
“我们部长就是四十七岁。”他喃喃自语。“我上个月去参加了他女儿的结婚典礼。”  
相叶在桌旁看着他。  
“……那，要拒绝么？”  
“不知道。”松本又重复了一遍。“不，不对……”  
其实是知道的。  
但是不想知道。  
松本润伸出手来，看着自己张开的手指。二宫瘦得有些过分，关节处的骨头有些硌人。那触感仍然残留在手心里，像是一个挥之不去的印记。张开，握紧。张开，握紧。张开——握紧。像是要抓住什么一样，握紧，握紧，再握紧。


	4. Chapter 4

阳光被窗叶切成了平行的横线，均匀地铺在了松本润的脸上。他皱了皱眉头，迷迷糊糊地转过脸来，收紧了自己的怀抱。怀里的人含混地哼了一声，伸手摩挲着他的脊背。  
“……做什么……”松本仍然闭着眼睛，声音里却带着笑意。  
“你说呢？”  
背上的手往下探去。被挑衅的男人挑挑眉头，一个侧翻起来，把对方压在了身下。金发少年睡眼惺忪地笑了，语气像是含了口半化的糖。  
“又来？要迟到了。”  
“我今天不上班。”  
“是我要迟到了——”二宫和也揉了揉眼睛。  
“忘了吗，我要上补习班呀。”  
  
“——！！！”  
松本润猛地坐直了身子。环顾四周，见还是办公室的寻常景色，才终于松开了揪着的胸口。  
“课长？”下属从工位背后探出了头。“怎么了，噩梦么？”  
……总不好说是春梦。松本点了点头，脚步虚浮地站起了身。  
“我去一下卫生间……”  
“……？”  
不知道是不是错觉，课长最近有些奇怪。下属疑惑地撇了撇嘴，又被响起的铃声唤醒了思绪。“喂您好？”他把话筒夹到了肩上，“这里是J社企划事业部，请问您是……”  
电话对面古怪地沉默了几秒，然后响起了一个青涩的男声。  
“请问松本润在么？”  
“呃，课长他去卫生间了……”下属朝走廊瞟了一眼，“您可以把要件告诉我，我待会转告给课长。”  
“那就麻烦你了……”对方顿了一顿，“请告诉松本先生，我在门口等他。”  
门口？男人转过身来，扒开了百叶窗的叶片。只见办公楼下站着一个十七八岁的男孩，滑板踩在脚下，握着手机向上瞟去。呜哇，好可爱的弟弟！  
“好咧。你哥哥回来我就转告给他——”  
“……哥哥？”  
“嗯？你不是课长的弟弟么？”  
“不……”男生沉默片刻，说：“我是他男朋友。”  
  
Episode 4  
  
烈日下的东京。二宫热得把短袖卷到了肩上，没精打采地蹬了一脚地面。滑板在惯性下一路往前，穿过了六本木行色匆匆的男男女女。  
“润君。”  
“润君……”  
“润君！”  
松本润依旧没有回头，只留给了他一个西装笔挺的背影。男生咂了咂嘴，把滑板滑得更快了些。  
“还在生气？”二宫跟在他的背后问。“我不就开了个小玩笑嘛。”  
“……”松本并不看他。“那是我的职场。”  
“所以？”  
“职场的意思是……算了。”男人烦躁地捋了一把胶好的头发。“反正我也没有指望你能理解……”  
好在这位下属相当地单纯，否则不要两个钟头，这件轶事就能传遍公司的茶水间。“哈哈哈！”听他解释完的男人摸头大笑，“课长你的这位表弟也太幽默了。我差点真的以为课长是HOMO了呢——”  
不好意思啊，真的是HOMO。松本想着，头顶的低气压又重了一层。看他这模样，二宫和也不快地转开眼来，撅起了薄薄的嘴唇。  
“……”  
背后没声没响……是生气了？  
……不。松本润暗自握拳。生气了也不能回头！有第一次就有第二次，有第二次就有第三次，有第三次就有第四次——  
“！！！”  
少年的肩膀蛮横地撞过了他。松本眼神一紧，连忙伸出手来，把二宫往后拉了一步。  
有车飞快地从面前开过：“没看路啊？！”  
红灯跳了两下，终于转为了绿色。旁人纷纷迈开脚步，把松本两人留在了原地。  
“你能不能小心点？”松本气不打一处来。“这是红灯啊，被车撞了怎么办？”  
“……”  
二宫并不言语，只是抬起了亮晶晶的眼神看他——松本这才反应过来，原来自己的手还紧紧地攥着他的手腕，便像触电一样松开了。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……你害羞了？”  
“没有。”  
“你害羞了。”  
“没有！”松本故意不看他。“快点，预定的时间要过了。”  
“……”  
二宫看着他急步向前的背影，略一挑眉，把滑板夹到了腋下。松本润转过脸来，看见了男生分外得意的微笑。  
“哼哼。”  
“哼什么哼……”松本无奈。  
“哼哼哼哼！”  
“……”  
“哼哼哼哼哼哼——”  
和小孩子置气的下场。松本润叹了口气，忽然被男生莽撞地环住了脖子，跌跌撞撞地走了两步。  
“喂！”松本想把他的手拿下来。“你手不酸的吗。……”  
二宫执拗地箍着他。  
“不酸啊。以前不都是这么走的么？”  
可我现在比你高了——松本刚想张嘴，可顿了一顿，还是把这句话咽了下去。两个人就这么别扭地走在路上，被夕阳拉出了长长的背影。  
  
“Nino——”  
相叶夸张地皱起了脸，环住二宫就往胸口摁。“是活的啊！”  
“什么感想……”二宫被他箍得断了气。“热死了笨蛋！”  
他挣扎了两下，但并不认真。反倒是旁边的松本先臭了脸，把相叶雅纪推上了座位。  
“先点单，我快饿死了。”  
“你饿就你点嘛！”相叶拉开凳子坐下来，眼睛还是直勾勾地围着二宫打转。“他说的时候我都不敢相信，原来你真的是从这个时代穿越回去的吗，也太酷了！”  
“是吧。”二宫得意洋洋地摆pose。“穿越时空的少年是也。”  
“啊哈哈哈，土九吗！”  
松本不理这两个人，径自冲服务员招了招手。“你好。”目光顺着菜单滑了下去，“我们要一份三人烤肉套餐，一份毛豆，一份烤串拼盘，加三杯生啤……”  
“笨蛋！”相叶敲他脑袋，“Nino又不能喝酒。”  
松本一愣。空气忽然奇妙地凝滞了下来，半天没有后续。最后二宫说：“给我来杯可乐吧。”  
“……抱歉。”服务生走之后松本向他道歉，“平时点习惯了……”  
“其实无所谓啊。”二宫满不在乎地说，“我们那时又不是没有偷偷喝过。”  
“那时是那时，现在是现在。”  
“我还是我啊。”二宫不服，“有什么区别？”  
“你不懂。”松本用自带的消毒湿巾抹着桌子，“我们是成年人，有成年人应负的责任。”  
“你是不懂……”相叶抢在二宫反驳之前开了口，“松润可烦恼啦，生怕被人抓去吃牢饭！”  
“喂——”松本在桌子底下踢他。  
“干嘛踢我？！”男人哭丧着脸，“是你自己说的嘛……”  
二宫很快反应了过来。  
“……哈？不，哈？！等等，什么意思……”  
“就是这个意思——”相叶雅纪在对面比着手势。松本又是一个猛踢，痛得男人抱着腿哀嚎。二宫捧着肚子哈哈大笑，直到服务员过来提醒，才终于放小了声音。  
  
无聊的，吵闹的，和过去一模一样的友人。  
并不是怀念。对于刚刚从十五年前回来的二宫来讲，这种感觉并不是成年累月而成怀念。只是在过去逗留得太久，原本的时代反而陌生了起来。身旁的一切都显得遥远而疏离，像是从一个梦境跳到了另一个梦境。  
但这样就好了。像这样，三个人在一起，就能安心了。  
  
那天的饭吃得很热闹。几杯酒下肚，相叶突然抱着二宫哇哇地哭起来，害松本给旁边的客人不住地道歉。烤肉的味道沾在衣服上，喷了多少柠檬水都无济于事。  
“Go go let’s go～All for win～Yeah let’s go～”相叶挂在松本的肩上唱歌。男人吃力地扶着他，不忘对他跑了调的歌声吐槽。  
“你根本就不是燕子队的饭吧！”  
“谁让你每次都要拉着我去看嘛。”相叶转头朝向了旁边的二宫，“Nino，这项任务以后就交给你了喔！”  
“不要。我是巨人的饭。”  
“什么啊，绝情——”  
“出租车！”松本拦了辆的士下来，替二宫打开了车门。二宫钻了进去，满以为他们会坐到身后，不想松本给司机说了地址，转手便把门关上了。  
“……什么？”男生看着递到面前的大额钞票。  
“打车钱。”松本越过车窗揉了揉他的脑袋。“找零就不用给我了，你自己留着花吧。”  
二宫一愣。  
“你们不回去么？”  
“不了。这家伙还没喝尽兴呢，还得陪他再续一摊。”  
“拜拜，Nino！”相叶笑出了一脸褶子，使劲地朝他挥手，“回去要记得写作业喔！”  
“你以为人家是你吗。”  
“哈哈——”  
“那，再见了。”松本看向二宫，眼角泛开了一条柔和的笑纹。“路上注意安全。”  
男生还想说些什么，车却已经开了。他固执地趴在车窗上，直到两人的身影被车流彻底掠去，消失在了视野的尽头。  
  
怎么说的来着？   
“三个人在一起，就能安心了。”  
  
“不行啊。这样不行——”  
“什么？”  
“Nino啊！你注意到了吗？”相叶晃了晃酒杯，“他临走时的表情……”  
松本没有言语，只是往下咽着酒。  
“你答应他了吗？”  
“……没有。不知道该如何跟他开口。”  
“那家伙今天打了我办公室的电话。我下属以为他是我弟，但那家伙否认了。猜他说什么？‘我是他男朋友’——”  
“真的？！然后呢？”  
男人叹了口气，“‘不好意思啊，我表弟很爱开玩笑’。”  
“呜哇——”朋友失笑，“好险好险……所以说了，这样不行嘛！”  
“……那我该怎么办。事到如今再说不好意思，我们不能在一起？”  
“不是不是。”相叶连忙摇头，“我的意思是，你完全可以给他一个缓冲期嘛！”  
男人挑了挑眉。  
“……缓冲期？”  
“对。你就实话实说啊，说这件事来的太突然了，你需要时间来消化现在的情况，也需要时间来检验这段关系。所以现在暂且相处看看，再根据情况决定要不要交往——”相叶将杯里的酒一饮而尽。“Nino这么聪明，一定能理解你的。”  
这倒不失为一个好办法。只是松本不知应该如何开口——毕竟自打重逢以来，男生就表现出了非同寻常的好胜心。如果说的时机不得当，结果只会适得其反。可得当的时机是什么呢？又或者说，真的会有一个得当的时机么？  
讲不清楚。  
  
隔日上头忽然来了任务，让他忙成了被人剁烂的肉馅，再也没有了行动的力气。最终交差时已经错过了末班电车的时间，他打着哈欠下楼，想看看门口有没有空的出租，却在抬眼的一瞬愣下了神。  
“Nino——？！”  
“唷。”男生正靠着电线杆打3DS，见他出来，灵巧地腾起了身。  
“你怎么在这里……”松本小跑了几步过去，“来了为什么不打个电话？”  
“游戏打没电了。”  
“家里不担心么？”  
“打过招呼了啊，说我睡朋友家。”  
“……没被警察问话？”  
“问过啦。我就说我没带钥匙，在等我哥送下来。”  
“……你……”松本润算是拿他没了辙。“怎么了，突然跑到这里来。”  
“嗯……”男孩子扬起了脸，笑得有些得意，又有些不好意思。  
“我想你了。”  
“……………”  
“喂。喂——”二宫在他面前晃着手。“听见了我的话了吗？我说，喂——”  
突然，肩膀被人握住了。二宫以为他要把自己揽进怀里，不想松本只是紧紧地扶着他的肩膀，一脸的风云莫测。  
“……润君？”男生歪了歪头。  
呼气，吸气。  
呼气，吸气——  
“Nino，我有话想跟你说。”  
  
答案出乎意料地简单。  
“行啊。”二宫把腿盘在沙发上，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着薯片。“多久？”  
“这个……看情况吧。”松本说得很暧昧。  
“可以见面吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
“约会呢。”  
“没问题。”  
“接吻……”  
“……视情况可以。”  
“……”二宫和也窥视着他的脸色。“那，做……”  
“不行！”  
斩钉截铁地。男生切了一声，“我还没说完呢。”  
“不行。”松本润又说了一次，语气倒是放缓了一些。“我说过了，大人有大人的责任……”  
二宫冲他吐舌头，“胆小鬼。”  
“是是，我是胆小鬼。”男人无奈地看了眼表，“我去洗个澡。你早点睡，别吃这么多垃圾食品。”  
松本脱了外套，走前还不忘拉拉男生的衣襟，盖住他露出的肚皮。二宫冲他的背影咂了咂嘴：“你是我妈吗！”  
老妈才不理他。男生放下了薯片袋子，握着遥控摁了几下，见没有深夜动画片放，便赤脚下地转悠了起来。一会儿看看松本润的饰品，一会儿看看松本润的冰箱，一会儿看看松本润那几盆一看就很贵的盆栽，一会儿溜进松本润卧室，拉开了他拥挤的衣柜——  
“模特哦？！”  
男生一面吐槽，一面把里边的衣服往身上比。那些衣服大了一个尺码，又时髦得过了分，比在青少年的身上，滑稽得仿佛搞笑艺人。二宫和也对着镜子哼哧哼哧地笑，最后扒拉出一件熨得妥帖的西装，兴致勃勃地就往身上套。  
“……这算什么！”他被自己的模样逗笑了。“跟穿老爸衣服一样……”  
冗余的袖长，过宽的肩膀，下摆垂到了他的胯部，怎么看都不算合身。二宫又转了转身，脸上的笑意忽然顿在了那里，慢慢地消失了。  
抬起手来，他注视着那只几近掩过虎口的袖子。  
成年男人。  
回来前也想过的。十五年过去，松本润到底会变成怎样的人。是变高了还是变胖了，变帅了还是变丑了，是人模狗样地挤着电车，还是潦倒落魄地打着钢珠？对成人世界的了解仅限于长辈和师长，所以谈不上什么具体的描绘。  
所以见到的时候，算是吓了一跳。  
那家伙不是和自己差不多高的么？开始事还更矮一点吧。性格也是，以前挺逗的，有时还会凶人。现在偶尔也会嘴硬一下，但那种又幼稚又好强的地方，好像已经找不到了。  
那什么缓冲期也是——以前的润君可不会这样。可以就可以，不行就不行，那可是想都不想就会亲下去的人，才不会做出这么狡猾的回复。但不能不接受。如果不想继续被看作小孩子的话，能做的事也只有接受。话说回来，不接受的话能怎么办？男生把自己扔进松本的床上，闷闷地叹了口气。  
  
从浴室出来时，二宫已经睡了。松本润给他把被子掖好，自己也爬上了床。从窗帘外透来了朦胧的光线，有车从外面驶过，轮胎在地上小声地摩挲。  
男生的呼吸声清晰可闻。金色的后脑对着松本，随着呼吸微微颤动。松本润在黑暗里注视着他，胸口忽然无端地发起了热，只得转到了和他背对背的位置。转移注意力，转移注意力……数羊好了，反正也到了睡觉的点。一只羊。两只羊。三只羊。四只……羊？！  
背后传来了细微的痒意，让松本警惕地僵直了背，而那感触并没有就此停止，反而画出了几道连贯的笔触。松本润把注意力集中到了背后，想知道二宫到底在写些什么。  
“……？”  
“…………？？”  
“……………………？？？”不行，太复杂了。“喂，能不能从第一个字再来一遍……”  
还是一头雾水。二宫咂了咂嘴，“汉字就是麻烦……”  
“那你换假名看看。”  
男生照办了。这次倒是简单了许多，片假名的HA，和片假名的PI……HAPPY？啊。啊！  
松本润腾地坐了起来。  
“干什么，我还没写完呢。”  
“啊！！！”男人大梦初醒地看他。“今天几号了？”  
“三十号。”二宫也跟着直起了腰，“我就说嘛，你果然是忘了……”  
“……我只记得明天是工作死线……”但远远不止这样。八月三十号，是他当年和二宫分别的日子，也是他三十三岁的生日。  
松本忽然想起了什么。“你……是为了说这个来的？”  
“不是，我来吃薯片。”二宫打了个哈欠，“可以睡了吧？我真的困了。”  
“啊……嗯。”松本润愣愣地点了点头，躺回了原来的位置。男生依旧背对着他，被窗帘外透出的灯光染上了毛边。松本长久地看着他，听见了自己心跳的沉钝回声。  
三十三岁。  
不，不一样。  
是在二宫和也身边开始的三十三岁……  
他心里一动，伸出了手，想在二宫的背上也写点什么。可手指触到男生的肩胛，却迟疑地停了下来。最后他把手收了回去，声音很轻地说了什么。可二宫和也听得清清楚楚——那是句嘶哑的“谢谢”。  
谢谢。  
  
世是人非，世非人是。一切都不一样了，但也没有关系。二宫和也就在这里，只是这样而已，就好像解开了所有的谜题。缓冲期？还要什么缓冲期。自己只是被突如其来的奇幻设定冲昏了头脑，没能反应过来而已。  
没关系的。没关系——  
二宫和也的话，一定可以。  
为了回报二宫的小小惊喜，松本润早早地下了班，开车来到了自己的母校，等着把二宫和也接去吃饭。放学的少男少女们好奇地打量着这个西装革履的帅哥，猜测他是哪位风云人物的年上男友。不习惯被人这么注视，松本润不自在地戴上了墨镜。画面一下变了味道，成了要债来的黑社会大哥。这下教导主任看不下去了，在走廊拐角给自己鼓了几次劲，颤颤巍巍地走了过去。  
“咳，那个……”秃顶男人清了清嗓子，“请问你来找哪位学生？”  
黑社会顿了顿，默默地取下了眼镜。主任以为他要动手，惊骇地往后退了一步，却在看清他面孔的一瞬地睁大了眼睛。  
“老师！”  
“松、松本？！”他过去的班导张口结舌，“居然是你……”  
“没想到是您。”松本笑了，“头顶都这样了，没关系么？”  
“臭小子！”男人重重地打了他一掌，痛得松本龇牙咧嘴。“你穿成这样杵在这里，我还当你是来要高利贷的咧！怎么了，跑回来怀旧的么？”  
“不，那个……”松本挠了挠脑袋，不知从何说起。“高一的二宫，您知道么？”  
“知道啊！吓了我一跳呢，和那个二宫那么像就算了，名字居然都是一样的。”主任说着就扼起了腕，“唉，那孩子也是命苦。怎么年纪轻轻就绝症了呢？他父母也是的，思念亡子这我清楚，可把弟弟养成了哥哥的代替品，这怎么了得！”  
……所谓的“细微的波动会被修正”，原来是这么一回事……松本在这个狗血的午间档下抽了抽眉毛。  
“其实是这样的……”他顺着男人的话说了下去，“二宫在病榻上时嘱咐过我，要我替他照顾这个弟弟。他上高中后我也没怎么见过他，所以今天想来接他去吃个饭。”  
“啊，正好！”教导主任不知是想起了什么。“有个事我要跟你讲一讲。我们不是每个学年都会给学生发进路调查表吗？那个二宫junior好啊，空白的就交上去了。虽说是高一还没什么，但这样下去很危险呀！你是他的长辈也是他的学长，这方面你得提醒一下他。”  
松本润哭笑不得，“他自己怎么说？”  
“跟他哥哥一个样，都不正经。一会儿说自己要去组乐队，一会儿说自己要进杰尼斯……不过他班导说了，那小子好像想当导演来着，想去美国的那什么……什么来着？就是那个很有名的电影学院……U……C……啊不对，C……E……”教导主任捏着下巴想了好半天，最后还是一个名字都没说上来。“哎呀我记不得了，但据说有很多有名的大导演都是从那里毕业的。他要是真的能被那录取，那倒也是好事……”  
男人还在说着，但松本已经没有在听了。老师讲话的声音。车辆驶过的声音。高中女生在他身边提高的笑声。田径部绕着校园训练，为首的部长喊着口号。一二一。一二一。一二一——  
  
怎么说的来着？  
“二宫和也的话，一定可以。”  
  
高中时代，班上有对交往了整整三年的情侣。毕业时大家起哄，说到时必须得请我们喝喜酒，男生连连点头，被女生娇嗔地拍了肩膀。工作以后再次聚首，那情侣里的女生已经不再来了。男孩子带来了崭新的面孔，还是笑得和以前一样。  
后来两人一起喝酒，才知道那女生去了北边的学校。两人新干线的车票攒了一打，最后还女孩子还是哭得梨花带雨，说对不起自己撑不下去。不是因为寂寞，不是因为变心，是因为隔得距离远了，很多东西自然也就变了。男生形容她哭时的样子，“眼泪直接掉进了雪里……”  
其实也没有多远。  
年初开通的新干线，全程也只要四个小时。就算是没有直达的年月，也不过是多了一段特快的换乘。但这样也不行了——不知拉开的是地理上的距离，还是别的，别的什么。  
车泊在了附近的桥边，两人便在堤上的草坪坐了下来。夕阳跟随着波浪，在河面上跳着金色的舞。有几个小孩在冲河面扔着石子，比赛谁能扔得更远。  
二宫随手抡了一颗，石子在河面点了几下，像个远去的省略号。  
“……”松本润看着前方的空气。“为什么不告诉我？”  
“没必要啊。”男生倚在自己的手臂上。“两年以后的事了，又不是现在就去。”  
男人动了动喉结。  
“……所以是非去不可了？”  
二宫和也迅速地瞥了他一眼，眼神划过身下的草丛，又落进了鳞光闪闪的河里。  
“那个啊……我以前可能没跟你说过，但我是真心想要当导演的。”男生慢慢地说。“除了这个以外，我就没有什么特别想干的事情了。就这么普普通通地读书就职的话，也不符合我的性格……”  
“要说的话就是梦想了吧？”他微微提高了语调，“所以怎么说呢……嗯。就是这样了。”  
“……”  
“啊，你放心好了。我不会像上次一样消失不见的。科技这么发达，想要对话的时候就可以通话，想要见面的时候就可以视频，没问题的没问题，完完——全全没问题！”  
完完和全全里拖了长音，中气十足地回荡在空气里。两只狗在背后追逐，快活地叫唤了两声。  
男人仍不发话。少年窥探着他的脸色，小心翼翼地低了音量。“……没跟你说是我不对啦。但是你看，我们不才重逢没多久吗？实在是找不到提起来的时机……”  
“所以别生气了嘛。哪？”  
二宫一面说着，一面撞起了松本的肩膀。然而成年人丝毫不为所动，撑着地面站起了身。  
“润君……”  
二宫一愣，赶忙站了起来。松本润步伐很快，他夹着滑板一路紧跟，仍然无法拽住他的衣角。  
“等等我，润君……”他伸手徒劳地抓了一抓，“润君……润君！”  
——但他并没有放慢速度。  
二宫突然就火了。滑板扔在堤上，砸出了一道清脆的响声。  
“气什么？”男生劈头盖脸地问。“你在气什么？！是气我没跟你打商量，还是气我要去留学？话说回来，我去留学又怎么了，我也有自己的梦想啊。啊，我知道了。你怕自己被抛下了，你怕我忘记了你——在你心目中，我就是这种人吗？”  
“是啊，我知道你很不容易，不是什么人都能等十五年，也不是每个人都能和小自己十五岁的人交往。可是，也不是每个人都能和大自己十五岁的人交往的啊！……但我决心要相信你。因为是润君，所以没关系……”  
“可是你呢？！什么成年人的义务，什么职场的意义，什么找零不用给我了，你留着花吧——哈？什么事都摆大人的架子！还有那什么‘缓冲期’，缓冲？想要拒绝我的话直说就行了，为什么要用这种方式敷衍我？啊，对了，因为你是大人啊！”  
吼声在河堤上回荡，惊起了路过的婴孩哭声。做母亲的连忙把他从婴儿车里抱了出来，放在肩上轻轻摇晃。二宫好半天才平复了呼吸，汗珠顺着额头滑落，在板鞋上砸出了深色的印渍。  
“真是……”男生的声音微微颤抖。“大人什么的，真是太狡猾了……”  
“……”  
松本润终于转过了身。他看着垂头抹汗的少年，眼里没有激荡的愤怒，只有一片灰白的平静。  
“——为什么不告诉我？”  
“哈？都说了……”  
“不是留学的事。”松本的声音有些低。“对缓冲期的提议有意见的话，为什么不直接告诉我？”  
“……告诉你做什么，继续被你当小孩子？”  
“……”松本又不说话了，眯了眼睛凝视着他。过了一会儿他说，“两年以后我就三十五了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“大学毕业需要四年。等你毕业的时候，我已经接近四十。”  
“……”  
“等你迈入自己的全盛期，我恐怕已经到了快要退休的年龄。现在尚可接受的差距，以后只会越拉越大，越拉越远……”男人顿了顿，“不要说对你没有信心，我连对自己也没有信心。”  
“有很长的一段时间，我觉得我已经忘记了你。事实是我也确实忘记了，只是和你重逢，才再次想了起来。这就是十五年的力量——不，不是。要想忘记一个人，四年就已经足够了——”  
“没问题的！”少年执拗地说。“我看不出来有什么问题——”  
“所以这才是问题。”  
二宫和也愣住了。一步一步地，松本润走上前来，揉了揉他的发顶。  
“想去美国的话就去吧。”他温柔地说。“我不会拦着你的……我没有这个资格。”  
二宫瞪着他。恐惧攫上咽喉，驱散了盘旋在脑中的愤怒。  
“不是……”男生咽了口唾沫，“……你有啊。你有的！”  
松本润笑了笑。晚霞融化在他的眉目之间，仿佛十五年前那个夜晚，被烟花照亮的那一瞬间。  
“不。”他说，“因为我已经长大了——”  
很久以前就长大了。  
宽厚的手掌离开了头顶。二宫怔怔地看着前方，看着他的背影向前走去，消失在了堤坝的尽头。长长的飞机云悬在头顶，像是粉笔留下的划痕。  
  
你好，狐狸说。  
你好，玫瑰说。你是谁？  
我是狐狸。  
喔。玫瑰说。我知道你。其实她没有听过狐狸的名字。但她太骄傲了，不愿承认自己的无知。  
我也知道你。狐狸说，我去过那个玫瑰园。  
玫瑰园？玫瑰不高兴了。我是从别的星球来的，那里只有我一朵玫瑰。  
狐狸感到十分蹊跷。  
在另一个星球上？——是的。  
那个里有猎人吗？——没有。  
那么，有鸡吗？”——没有。  
没有十全十美的。狐狸叹息般地说道。  
有花，玫瑰说。她挺直了自己的腰板，炫耀着自己瑟瑟发抖的花瓣。  
哦。狐狸兴趣缺缺地摇了摇尾巴。这个星球上有成千上万朵玫瑰花，每一朵都和你长得一模一样。等到夏天过去，你会像它们一样枯萎，凋零，化作泥土——  
一阵风吹来，撂倒了沙堆里的假花。二宫收回了眼神，没精打采地蹬了蹬地面，独自荡起了秋千。入夜的公园一篇寂静，有的只是吱呀吱呀的秋千，抡着空气的风声，以及滴滴答答的秒针。  
不想回家。刚才的一切来得过于突然，使得二宫实在无法涌现出什么实感。如果在这里回了家，吃了饭，面对自己每天都要面对的现实，那么那件事，也就成了真的。  
……早知道这样，当年就不约他来烟火大会了。男生赌气地攥着铁索，把秋千越荡越高。啊，后悔。后悔。真后悔——  
等等。  
鞋底突兀地踩了刹车，在地上留下了一道拖长的印记。二宫盯着地面，回溯着思维的辙痕。后悔……不是……早知道……不是……回家，吃饭，面对现实……不是，不是，都不是。  
吱呀吱呀的秋千。  
抡着空气的风声。  
滴滴答答的秒针——  
秒针！  
二宫抬起了手腕。从陌生男人那捡到的手表还戴在手腕上，一格一格地向前迈进。和一般只有月日的历表不同，表上还设置了显示年份的转盘。一年以前，他无聊地转动了这枚旋钮，把自己扔去了二零零零年。也是转动了这枚旋钮，自己才得以返回原本所在的时代。这么说来，这东西好像并没有使用次数的限制……  
二宫眼睛一亮。对啊，自己是能穿越时空的。干脆回到几个小时之前，当教导主任不要多嘴——不，那不能解决根本的矛盾。说到底，只要自己和松本之间存在差距，矛盾就会永远存在。除非……  
除非能和他一起长大。  
……想什么呢，总不能那待上十五年吧。二宫自嘲地一笑，抬起头来，看见了飞过头顶的蝴蝶。华丽的翅膀在铁索上停留片刻，很快就飞走了。一只蝴蝶轻拍翅膀，可以导致一个月后的一场飓风——没记错的话，地理课上学过这个说法。不是还有一部同名电影吗，蝴蝶效应。为了拯救自己的爱人，男人一次又一次地穿越时空，只求能改变未来的悲剧……  
二宫从秋千上跳了起来。  
没错！只要自己改变了关键时刻的决策，那世界线也会随之改变！那么，只要回到十五年前，答应他的告白，不再回到现代……那么再次跳跃的时候，自己就已经和他一起长大了！缓冲期什么的没有也无所谓，因为我一直在这里，陪在你身边。一起清扫火山，一起拔掉树苗，一起观看很多很多个美丽的日落，一起，一起，一起……  
  
所以来吧，润君。  
这一次，让我们一起长大。  
  
——信号接收。  
——信号读入。  
——任务请求接收。  
——任务建立。  
——任务主体：413。  
——任务权限：七级。  
——目标地点：日本东京。  
——目标时间：二零零一年八月三十日。  
——读取据点成功——  
——读取身份成功——  
——着陆准备成功——  
  
任务，开始。


	5. Chapter 5

  
喜欢。  
喜欢你。  
二宫和也，我喜欢你——  
车突然刹住了。所幸桥上的自行车道上无人无车，没有造成什么了不得的后果。松本注视着二宫的后脑勺，听见了又一声烟花绽放的声音。  
“喂喂……”男生咽了口唾沫，自己笑了起来，“不行的话说不行就可以了啊，沉默这么久做什么……”  
“谁说不行了？”  
“……诶？”  
“可以喔。”二宫转过了脸。“润君，我也喜欢你。”  
“什……”  
松本愣在了原地，脸上发起了烫。二宫倒是一脸平静，怎么看也不像是被告白的反应。莫非他早就看出来了？不，比起那个，他刚才说……  
“所以呢？”一束烟花在他的眼里亮起，“要交往么。”  
“等，等等……”  
“不等。三，二，一——”  
“要，要！要要要要要……你笑什么笑！”松本润急得咬了舌头，说完却看见了二宫眼里的揶揄。男生有些气不打一处来了，“你这个人……”  
“我怎么？”二宫歪了歪脑袋。  
“你……”松本张口结舌。“……你在耍我吗？！”  
“……怎么会。”男生睫毛沉了沉，“我是认真想要跟你在一起的。一直、一直在一起……”  
烟花在头顶拉响，给两人留下了短暂的留白。松本润犹豫了片刻，最后慢慢地抬起手来，捏住了二宫的鼻子。  
“？！！”  
“干嘛一副被人抛弃的表情。”男生不大高兴地看着他。“我明明是在告白啊。”  
“……你想多了。”鼻音闷闷地说。  
“真的？”  
“真的！”二宫把他的手拽下来，握在手里使劲地摇。“总之我们开始交往了。可喜可贺，握手握手！”  
松本愣愣地被他甩着手臂。  
“握手？不，不是应该……”  
“啊，我还有点事，先回去了。”男生棒读着把他踢下了后座。“就这样，拜！”  
“哈啊？！等、等等——”松本润往前追了几步，但二宫很快就骑到了他看不见的地方。把不明就里的男生抛之脑后，二宫和也松开车把，扶上了自己的手表。  
这样就可以了。这样的话，就能和你在一起了——

Episode 5  
  
阳光被窗叶切成了平行的横线，均匀地铺在了松本润的脸上。他皱了皱眉头，迷迷糊糊地转过脸来，收紧了自己的怀抱。怀里的人含混地哼了一声，伸手摩挲着他的脊背。  
“……做什么……”松本仍然闭着眼睛，声音里却带着笑意。  
“你说呢？”  
背上的手往下探去。被挑衅的男人挑挑眉头，一个侧翻起来，把对方压在了身下。黑发的男人睡眼惺忪地笑了，语气懒洋洋的。  
“会迟到的。”  
“你不是调休么。”  
“我是怕你迟到。”二宫和也把他搡到了一边，长长地打了个哈欠。“快点起来。”  
“是是。”松本叹了口气，从床上爬起来，顺便把二宫肩上的被子捞了捞。“早上想吃什么？”  
“不用了。”二宫翻了个身，看着他一件一件地套着衣服。“我待会要出门，在外面解决就行。”  
松本润挑起了眉毛。  
“出门？你？你要出门？”  
一个枕头扔到了他身上。“不好意思啊我会出门。有个表弟要来东京，我得带他去转一转。”  
“你表弟……”松本扣着扣子问。“我怎么不知道你有个表弟。”  
“你也不知道我是个未来人啊。”  
“你还在提这个？”男人觉得好笑，“这还是高中时的梗吧。”  
“都说不是梗了。”二宫从枕头下摸出了3DS，小腿探出床沿，一搭一撘地晃荡着。“我就是从五百年后来的未来人——”  
“真怀念啊。”松本润对着镜子打领带。“说来我昨天碰到了一个高中生，长得和你以前特别像，连发色都是一模一样的。你当时是怎么想的啊，把头发弄成那个样。”  
“这是我要问你的问题，金色挑染。”  
“笨蛋。”松本弯腰捡起了枕头，笑着扔回了床上。“今晚我可能要加班，晚饭你就在外面凑合凑合吧。”  
“喔。”二宫放下了游戏机，“你现在就走？不吃早饭了么。”  
“我也在便利店解决好了，反正时间也不早了。”松本润披上了外套。“你表弟要待多久？请他来家里吃个饭吧。”  
“嗯……还是不了。”二宫翻身下床，伸了个懒腰。“青春期的小孩，敏感得很。”  
“是么。”松本有些疑惑，但也没多问。二宫跟他走到玄关，看着他换上了鞋子。  
“喂，J。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果我真的是未来人，你会怎么办？”  
“未来人啊……”西装笔挺的男人直起腰来，拿起了鞋柜上的包。“麻烦你告诉我下一期的福彩号码。”  
“肮脏的成年人！”二宫踢他。  
“你好意思说我？”男友对他嗤之以鼻。“走了，你和表弟好好玩。”  
“嗯，加油。”  
松本润冲他挥了挥手，拐进了一旁的电梯。见电梯门徐徐关上，二宫趿着拖鞋走了出来，在走廊上张望了几秒。  
“哈啊……”  
男人打了个哈欠，推开了楼梯间的门。黑暗里旋出了一个扇形，照亮了球鞋的边沿。  
“呆了一晚上，你都不饿的么？”二宫和也挠了挠肚子。“走吧，我请你吃汉堡肉。”  
  
“明明改变了过去，自己还是没有任何改变。跟踪润君回了家，却发现了在场的另一个自己——就是这回事吧。是说你也藏得太差了，我还好说，连J都发现了……”  
清晨的家庭餐厅门可罗雀，成年人往嘴里塞了一大口汉堡肉，抬眼瞟了瞟对面的少年。  
“干嘛不吃？我请你的。”  
“……”金发的二宫动了动喉结。  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么。”  
“过去确实被改变了……”男生垂下了脑袋，攥紧了膝盖上的拳头。“我答应了他的告白，改变了最关键的抉择。但是，为什么……”  
“……”  
男人咽下最后一口汉堡，放下了手里的叉子。  
“通过蝴蝶效应改变未来……很聪明嘛。”他咕咚咕咚地灌了几口柠檬水，把嘴撑的满满的。“但是很遗憾，我完全没有做过这种事的印象啊。你说的拒绝告白也好，回到未来也好，再次穿越也好，都不是我经历过的事情。话说从过来以后我就再也没有用过那只表了，毕竟我也不知道它的运作机理，再被甩到莫名其妙的时代就不好了吧？”  
“哈啊？！”男生猛地抬起了头。“但是……”  
“啊，告白我接受了。”二宫用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴。“那时的J太可爱了嘛，一没忍住就答应了……这么一说也快十五年了啊。但是，这十五年是我自己选择的，和你的选择没有关联。”  
“……”年轻人咬紧了嘴唇。“但我之前回来的时候，未来确实改变了……”  
“虽然只是我的猜测而已……”男人拨来了旁边的调料瓶子。“打个比方，你是这瓶番茄酱的盖子。但托这只手表的福，你脱离了这只的瓶子，被盖到了番茄酱的前身……这瓶蛋黄酱上。”二宫把盖子颤颤巍巍地叠了上去，“但是蛋黄酱上原本是没有你的，所以你盖着的蛋黄酱并不是原来那瓶蛋黄酱，而是一瓶串了番茄酱味的蛋黄酱。”  
少年迅速地领会了过来。  
“……平行……世界？”  
“没错。这只表不是让你在同一条世界线涂抹，而是让某个平行世界的你具有前往别的世界的能力。”二宫推开了面前的瓶子。“如果你改变了某个关键的抉择，那它就会把他送往抉择导向的那个世界。然而你做出的改变不过是答应了J的告白，然后再次逃回了未来而已——这十五年，本身就是构成抉择的条件。”  
“这只表大概有根据历史行为甄选世界线的功能吧。按理来说你该被送往你接受告白后突然消失的未来，但这次它误读了你发出的讯号，把你送来了这条近似于你目的的世界线。”男人叹了口气，“一步错，步步错……真是，耍什么小聪明啊。”  
少年没有回答。代以回应的是他泛着黑的发旋，以及略显颤抖的肩膀。成年的二宫盯着他看了一会，不被察觉地沉了沉嘴角。  
“走吧。”  
“……去哪。”  
“嗯……”男人想了想。“被J问到时露馅也很麻烦。总之，先从天空树开始吧？”

从天空塔往下看去，东京像是一盘错综复杂的棋。异国的游客叽叽喳喳地围在旁边，用支着自拍杆拍照。有人踩到了大的那位二宫和也，用英语连连向他道歉。男人笑着摇了摇手，还在拜托下给他们拍了张合照。  
金发的少年看着他。毕竟是三十多岁的成年人了，虽说五官没什么大的变化，成长也是显而易见的。眼角有了纹路，脸颊也不再紧绷，放松时腹部微微鼓起，隆起了一个和缓的弧度。  
并不是什么熟悉而陌生。  
就只是单纯的陌生。  
蝴蝶没有把世界领向他所期待的方向，而是把他领向了自己期待的世界。在这个世界里，松本润属于另一个二宫和也。这不是疏忽，也不是遗漏——  
这是个错误。  
透过透明玻璃看去，脚下仿佛失去了凭依，漂浮在四百五十米的空气里，漂浮在不属于自己的世界里。  
  
回去时经过了一家棒球馆。三十代男人停住了脚步，似乎很感兴趣。  
“好久没玩了啊。要去试一试么？”  
“……不。”  
“不要这么扫兴啊。来——”  
“……！不要拉我！”  
手被少年甩开了。年长的那方挑了挑眉毛，不知道在动什么主意。  
“——赢过我我就让给你。”  
“哈？”  
“J。如果你赢过我的话，我就把J让给你——”男人掏出了钱包，数着里面的纸币。“怎样，玩一局？”  
金发的男生目瞪口呆地看着他。  
“你到底在开什么玩笑……”  
“没开玩笑啊。”二宫和也盯着篮框说。“如果我输了，我就回我原本的时间轴去。照这样下去，二零三一年我都四十多岁了，趁现在早点回去，说不定还能碰上医疗技术革新，给自己多长几年寿命。”  
“……”  
“J那边不用担心。他是个责任心很强的人，虽然会有些难以接受，但不会放着你不管的。而且有这十五年在前，他绝对不会重蹈当年的覆辙……”  
“所以要比吗？”男人问。“我和你。”  
少年攥紧了拳头。  
“……那家伙喜欢的是你吧。他的心情怎样都无所谓吗？”  
“嗯……可我就是你啊。”成年人想了想，“还是说，你没有自信？”  
“什——”  
“啊啊，小孩子就是麻烦。”二宫挠了挠头发，“不玩就不玩，我一个人……”  
咣的一声，男生踢开了球馆的门。  
“……不会输给你的。”金发的少年眼里含刀，“像你这么自私的人……”  
话没说完，门就被他甩在了身后，在惯性下前后摇摆。男人愣了一愣，忽然笑出声来，抬手掐了掐自己的晴明穴。  
“哈……”他摇了摇头，“自私的人，到底是谁呢。”  
  
咔。咔。咔——金发男生试着挥了挥球棒，瞟了瞟旁边热身的男人。  
“……那是你的膝盖么？”二宫难以置信地拧起了眉毛。“你确定那是膝盖？”  
“唔……老了就会变成这样嘛。”男人不置可否地转着腰。“你要小心喔。”  
又是居高临下的语气。男生反感地扭了头去，又忽然想起了什么。  
“……如果我赢了的话，你真的会……”  
二宫和也饶有兴趣的揣摩着他话里的沉默。  
“放心好了。啊不过，单方面的承诺不太够啊……”他思索了片刻，“那要是我赢了，你也能答应我一个要求么？”  
少年迅速地警觉了起来。“什么要求？”  
“告诉你就不好玩了。”成年人摆好了架势，“来吧，要开始了！”  
系统音在头顶响起。二宫迅速地绷直了背，从攥着球棒的手心里渗出了汗来。  
SAFE！  
OUT……  
SAFE！  
虽然比分咬的很紧，但领先的还是自己。男生的瞳孔兴奋地放大了，再一球，就一球，这一球成功的话——  
“HOME RUN！”  
“啊呀呀……”成年人揉着自己的肩膀，“一不小心做过了。”  
金发的二宫和也看着他，松开了手里的球棒。  
“如你所见，是我赢了。”男人咧开了嘴，“我们说好了，愿赌服输——”  
“故意的吧？”  
“嗯？”年长的男人平静地看着他。“你指什么。”  
“怎么可能一直落后一步，最后又恰好打中全垒打？！”男生拎住了他的领子，“你是早就料到会这样……”  
“你也太高估我了吧。”二宫和也挪开了他的手。“又不是什么神棍，怎么可能料到具体比分……但是，跟我的预测也没什么分别。”  
“……预测？”少年一愣。“为什么……”  
“因为我比你多活了十五年，比你多玩了不知多少局。”男人平静地说。“时间的积累是很重要的。没有相应的经验，自然没法获得你想要的结果。”  
“——”  
“但积累也有它的坏处。越是往前走，路就越是狭窄……积累下来的东西，有时反而会成为累赘。”他把球棒拎了起来，握在手里挥了几挥。“我也好，J也好，为了彼此都舍弃了很多东西。虽然算不上后悔，但终究是桩遗憾……它会一直悬在我的头顶，陪我过完这一辈子吧。”  
“但是，你不一样。你才十七岁，面前有大把的时间，大把的机会。所以哪怕没法获得你想要的结果，我觉得也不是什么坏事。”早已成人的二宫和也放下球棒，看向了一旁的自己。“这一条路走到了头，还有下一条路——”  
“那，我的遗憾呢？”  
男生猛地抬起了头，脸上是笑着的，声音却在颤抖。“我过回自己的生活，替你弥补自己的遗憾……那么我的遗憾就不是遗憾了吗，我的遗憾要怎么办？！”  
男人动了动嘴角。  
“没办法的。”他说，“这一切本来就是个错误，错误里得不出正确的答案。既然没办法弥补这一点，那至少不要给你增添新的遗憾——”  
“啊是么。”  
“……？”  
“错误……哈哈。真的是，错误……”  
金发的男生突然笑了起来，眼神转向别处，闪着异样的光亮。看着他咬紧了嘴唇，成人的那方想要说些什么，却被他一把塞过了球棒。  
“错误的话，改正掉就行了吧。”二宫倔强地看着他。“祝你们幸福。”  
“等……喂！”  
男人想要抓住他的手臂，却被大力甩开了。突然剧烈运动后的肩膀泛起一阵剧痛，令他倒抽了一口冷气。回过神来，少年的身影已经消失在了球场门外，在突如其来的暴雨中一路远去。  
  
经验？  
遗憾？  
错误？  
啊是吗。是错误啊。既然是错误，那改掉不就行了。没错，只要有这只表，什么都是小事一桩——  
二宫奔跑在雨里。倾盆而降的雨水打湿了他的金发，打湿了他的球鞋，在牛仔裤腿上溅满了泥点。踏过倒映着乌云的积水，少年抬起了手腕。  
  
车突然刹住了。所幸桥上的自行车道上无人无车，没有造成什么了不得的后果。松本注视着二宫的后脑勺，听见了又一声烟花绽放的声音。  
“喂喂……”男生咽了口唾沫，自己笑了起来，“不行的话说不行就可以了啊，沉默这么久做什么……”  
“抱歉。”  
“……诶？”松本润愣住了。  
“抱歉。”二宫和也没有回头，又说了一遍。背影被焰火染上了绚烂的光，又随着焰火的熄灭而迅速枯萎。  
松本润动了动喉结。  
“……笨蛋，我是开玩笑的啦！”他抽了二宫的背一巴掌，“哈哈，你当真了？”  
这一巴掌力道很重。换了平时，二宫肯定会气愤填膺地打回来，可今天他只是吃下了这一击，把车把握得更紧了点。  
“抱歉……”他重复了第三遍。“润君，我和你是不可能的。”  
松本的笑容淡了下来。  
“……那是指什么？”他问，“是因为你自己，还是别的什么？”  
“我自己……”二宫顿了顿，“……和别的原因。”  
“……啊，是么。”  
烟花在他们头顶盛放开来，用响声填补了两人之间的静默。最后松本说：“但是，不去试一试的话——”  
“没用的。”  
“……就那么讨厌我？”  
“不是讨厌你。”  
“那是没法接受男生么？我也没想过我会喜欢男生，但恋爱跟性别本来就没有关联。不去试一试的话，怎么知道自己到底能不能接受——”  
“不是这个问题！”  
二宫提高了声调，吼得男生一愣。  
“……这一切都是个错误。”少年的尾音有些颤抖。“从错误里，得不出正确的结果。”  
“哈啊？”松本润皱起了眉头。“什么跟什么——”  
“我要回去了。”二宫下了单车，头也不回地往前走去。“再见，润君。”  
“喂，车——”眼看车头向一侧歪去，松本忙不迭地扶住了车把。“你要去哪？！”  
金发的男生停住了脚步，侧过了脸来看他。大会到了最高潮，大大小小的焰火重叠交错，让背后的夜晚亮如白昼。声音与声音交叠，光线与光线重合，盛大的爆炸在天际绽开，恍若又一次的宇宙新生。然后骤然地，一切偃旗息鼓，留下了一阵漫长的空白。  
在那空白里，二宫和也露出了笑容。  
“去我应该去的地方……”他说，“去一个没有你的地方。”  
  
任务，开始。  
  
没关系的。  
世界上没有谁离了谁就活不了的道理。人生来是一个人，死时也是一个人。无论建立了怎样的联系，到头都有结束的一天。况且自己跟松本本来就没什么缘分，若不是捡到了这只奇怪的表，恐怕什么都不会发生。  
所以没关系的。没关系——  
“起来！”  
窗帘被唰地拉开，令男生在睡梦里皱起了眉头。刚想把被子拉上头顶，被褥就像剥皮一样被拉了下来，二宫和也不满地睁开眼睛，对上了母亲虎视眈眈的脸。  
“……”  
“……干嘛？”  
“这都下午一点了，你问我干嘛？”母亲叉着腰看他。“说说，昨晚几点睡的？”  
“……四点。”男生想把脸埋进枕头里，却被母亲拽着领子拖了起来。  
“让我再睡一会儿……”  
“玩到那么晚的人没有资格叫困！真是的，天天就知道打游戏，这都连着打了一个月游戏了，你就不觉得腻么？”母亲把睡眼朦胧的男生推去了洗手间。“真不知道有什么好玩的……”  
“你不懂……”二宫打了个大大的哈欠。“游戏是可以掌控的。”  
“先掌控一下你自己再说吧。”母亲把他搡到了洗手台前，“赶快洗个脸，出去帮我买趟东西。”  
男生拧开龙头，往自己脸上拍起了水。冰水沁过他的掌心，终于让他彻底清醒了起来。擦干脸上的水渍，二宫和也看向镜子，注视着镜中的自己。  
十七岁。  
在那之后过去了一个月。像是现实的反噬作用一样，二宫和也一回来就把自己埋在了房间里，一心一意地打着游戏。升级，副本，白金，天亮了又黑，黑了又亮，和折磨过他的酷暑一起，被牢牢地封存在了窗外。  
“一共八千三百日元，欢迎下次光临！”  
自动门像被人靠近的猫一样弹开了。二宫在叮叮咚咚的音乐里走出便利店，在刺眼的阳光下眯起了眼。  
……好热。快点回去吧，回去叫上朋友打个本……少年恹恹地迈开了腿。刚走了两步，背后便传来了一个高昂的声音。  
“——润君！”  
女孩子高兴地跑向了自己的男友。戴着眼镜的男生憨厚地笑了，替她抚平了翘起的头发。  
“跑过来的？慢慢走也可以啊。”  
“怕你等嘛。今天去哪？”  
“嗯……我知道一家很好吃的泰国菜……”  
陌生的情侣走远了。男生回过头来，为一瞬背上过电的自己感到了羞耻。  
……同名吗。也是，润也不是什么新奇的名字，叫个润之助之类的还差不多……不行，怎么又想起那家伙了。男生踢了一脚石子。不想了！不准想！世界如此美好，看这蓝蓝的天，看这白白的云，看那边过马路的老太太，看那边追追打打的初中生，看那边那边手牵着手的一家三口——  
“我不要牵手，我要爸爸抱——”  
“诶？但爸爸已经很累了……换妈妈抱你好不好？”  
“不要！美优就要爸爸抱！”  
“真是的……”做母亲的困扰地拢了拢头发。西装笔挺的父亲倒是不以为意，蹲在了女儿面前。  
“美优，这次我们换个玩法好不好？”男人指了指自己的肩膀，“喏，骑到爸爸肩上来。”  
“耶——”小女孩欢呼雀跃了起来，丝毫不顾母亲脸上的担忧。  
“没事么？刚才陪她胡闹了那么久……”  
“没关系。反正马上就到家了，对吧美优？”  
“对！”  
普通的，温馨的，随处可见的场面。好脾气的父亲，爱担心的母亲，放学回家、带着小黄帽的孩子。做父亲在原地转了个圈，肩上便落下了一串咯咯的笑声。映在暖融融的阳光底下，仿佛是广告里才有的镜头。  
所以二宫和也只是站在那里。站在那里，看着松本润远去的背影。  
  
人生来是一个人，死时也是一个人。  
无论建立了怎样的联系，到头都有结束的一天。  
若不是捡到了这只奇怪的表，恐怕什么都不会发生。  
所以没关系的。没关系——  
“妈妈你看，那个哥哥好像在哭耶！”  
  
更早以前，其实也想象过这种情景。但那时还没有和长大后的松本重逢，说到结婚生子，脑海里出现的也是年轻的不良夫妇这种的奇妙场景。重逢以后发现他仍是单身，便也没有再想下去。好像那样的他才是理所当然的——对自己念念不忘，对过去耿耿于怀。  
二宫趴在天桥上，呆呆地看着车水马龙的道路。夜色从天际蔓延开来，点亮了一字排开的路灯。手机口袋里震了起来，他瞥了一眼母亲的名字，直接摁掉了电源。  
不想回去。虽说如此，也无处可去。男生把便利店的塑料袋扔在一旁，靠着栏杆坐了下来。  
这或许才是正确的结局吧，他闷闷地想到。如果自己没有干涉时间的进展，那么松本说不定早就结婚生子，过上了这种生活也说不定。男生闭上眼睛，长长地叹了口气，听到了某个熟悉的声音。  
“——Nino？”  
二宫抬起了头。面前是西装笔挺的男人，菱形嘴张得大大的，像是不敢相信自己的眼睛。

大阪烧被熟练地切开了。挽着衬衫袖子的男人把最大的那块铲了起来，作势要往二宫的盘子里放。  
“来来来，多吃点！”他热情地咧开了嘴，“弟弟你是长身体的年纪，不要跟我客气！”  
“……哈啊，谢谢……”  
最后还是沿用了这个拙劣的谎言。长得很像的弟弟……二宫想起了自己成年后的脸，从心底涌起了一阵烦躁。  
“不过也真是没想到啊，Nino居然会有个弟弟。我们都没听他提起过呢……”相叶咬了一口大阪烧，“然后呢？那家伙现在过的怎么样。”  
“……不知道。”男生低着头吹气，“他毕业就离家出走了，到现在都没有联络。”  
“是吗……”男人若有所思。“但是，为什么会突然离家出走呢……总不会什么原因都没有吧？”  
“……”二宫戳着盘子里的大阪烧。“大概，是因为他犯了无法挽回的错误。”  
“诶？”相叶愣住了。斟酌片刻后他问，“那个，莫非说的是松润……”  
男生的头唰地一下抬了起来。  
“你知道？”  
“果然。”相叶叹了口气。“他跟家里说了什么吗？关于松润的事。”  
“不……”二宫飞快地编造着谎言，“我也只是听说他给家里留了字条，提到了这个人的名字……那个，您都知道些什么？”  
“……也没什么大不了的啦。只是一些朋友间的矛盾……”  
“是喜欢的吧？”二宫盯着面前的男人。“哥哥对那个人。”  
相叶犹豫了片刻，放下了筷子。  
“……准确地来说，是那个人喜欢你哥哥。然后Nino拒绝了他，就此消失在了我们面前……”男人注视着浇着酱料的柴鱼片。“没什么大不了的，根本算不上什么错误！再说了，松润现在也过的很幸福——”  
“现在？”二宫眨了眨眼睛。“以前就不幸福么。”  
“……啊呀。”意识到自己说漏了嘴，相叶挠了挠自己的鼻子。  
“那个……你哥那个人嘛，告白了以后对方就销声匿迹，还说这是什么错误……对松润也造成了不小的打击。虽然我有在尽力安慰他啦，但是这个……不是我能处理的范围呀。”  
“有段时间他相当颓废呢。就是你哥哥刚走的那段时间到处跟人打架，动不动就发脾气，像是易燃易爆品似的，谁都不敢接近。”男人怀念地看着天花板，“上了大学以后好了一点，没想到某天晚上喝醉了酒，凌晨三点给我打电话。‘我是不是对Nino做了什么坏事啊’，‘是不是我把Nino逼走的啊’，‘我要是没有说的话，他会过得轻松得多吧’……”  
“真的很惨喔。所以当他和现在的妻子开始交往的时候，我还有种松了口气的感觉呢。他们没交往多久就结婚了，可能也是受这件事的影响吧。我觉得不那么急也可以的，但松润一定要这么做，说他不想再看别人从身边消失了。”  
“我倒也不是说他草率啦，毕竟他们也处得挺不错的。结了婚，有了孩子，每天都很幸福……哈啊，真是让单身汉眼红。”相叶拿起啤酒啜了一口，越过啤酒泡沫，看到了男生的头顶。“……怎么了，Nino弟弟？”  
二宫和也注视着地面。  
“我……”他顿了顿，“我哥哥也是为他考虑的。他无法让那个人获得幸福，所以才……”  
“……”相叶沉默了片刻，忽然笑了起来。“哎呀哎呀，别那么失落嘛。我没有怪你哥哥的意思，只是……”  
“……？”  
“一个人觉得是正确的事情，往往会伤害到另一个人。”男人拿起铲子，给二宫又铲了一块大阪烧。“虽然让我来说也有点那什么……但在这件事上，你哥哥确实有他不对的地方。不过那个时候他也才像你这么大啦，任性点也没什么的。快点吃吧？大阪烧都快凉了——”  
“那，该怎么办才好？”  
“什么？”  
“那，他应该怎么办？”男生抓住了相叶握着铲子的手臂，让后者有些措手不及。  
“你问我也……现在讨论这些也没有价值啦，时间又不能倒流。”相叶试图宽慰面前的少年。“而且他们的问题也不是一个选择就能改变的呀，除非他们根本没有遇见对方，否则总有一天会——”  
“我知道了。”  
“诶？”男人错愕地眨着眼睛，看着金发的男生冲出了店门。“等等，弟弟？Nino弟弟？！你的东西，喂你的东西——”  
  
二宫和也没有听见他的话。他什么都听不见了。傍晚的街道掠过他的身旁，令他穿过一节又一节的霓虹。  
搞错了。  
是自己搞错了——那时自己说的“错误”，并不是指接受松本的告白。而是更前一点的，更本质一点的，他一直拒绝承认的错误。  
他们的问题不只是时空的问题，更是他们本身的问题。狐狸是狐狸，玫瑰是玫瑰，平行世界的自己之所以能够成功，是因为他舍弃了过去的人生、舍弃了自己的道路。然而没了这些，他也就不是现在的自己了。  
另一个的自己说的没错。错误里得不出正确的答案，那么从一开始，就不应该有什么开始。男生在空荡荡的公园里停下了步子，气喘吁吁地抬起左手，看向了上面的表盘。  
公元二零零零年六月十九日，日本东京——  
不，等一等。  
二宫停下了动作。慢慢地，慢慢地，刻度在他手下跳了几格，显示着那个熟悉的数字。  
公元二零零一年，八月三十日。  
  
红灯，绿灯，红灯。  
逆着人流，逆着车流，逆着河岸潮湿的风。  
骑过拦河大桥的时候，头顶升起了第一束烟花。  
“好大……”松本看着缓缓绽开的花朵。“啊，TAMAYA——！”  
二宫没有回应。松本又喊了一嗓子，见他依旧沉默，忍不住戳了戳他的背。  
“怎么了？来喊嘛。”  
男生踩了刹车，停在了桥中央。松本润疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，却见二宫扭过了头，一脸严肃地看着他。  
“今天是你生日吧。”  
“……啊？”松本一愣，“你还记得么……”  
“不……”记得是一直记得的，只是那时错过了祝福的时机。“生日快乐。”  
“哦，哦……”少年有点不好意思了起来。“什么啊，没有礼物么？”  
“没有。”  
“我就知道！”  
松本打了他一拳，但一点都不疼。二宫和也动了动嘴角，停稳了单车，靠上了一旁的栏杆。  
“……你怎么了？”松本跟着凑了上来。“从刚才开始就怪怪的……”  
男生没有回答。焰火在他们头顶绽放开来，伴随着延迟的惊雷。金色的火光徐徐而下，如同划过天际的摧残流星。松本润对着那些流星的尾巴发了会呆，忽然收回眼神，看向了前方的二宫和也。少年的眼里五彩缤纷，像是另外一个星球的景色。  
松本犹豫了片刻，最后开了口。“我说——”  
“狐狸和玫瑰。”二宫打断了他。  
“什么？”  
“狐狸和玫瑰啊。不记得了吗，去年的学园祭。”  
“不，记得是记得……突然讲这个做什么？”  
“我考虑了一下之后的发展。如果它们驯养了对方，之后会发生什么。”  
“……然后呢？”  
“嗯……玫瑰毕竟是玫瑰，又脆弱又倔强，而且还是外星的品种……”男生注视着落下的火星，“狐狸虽然很努力地用它的尾巴遮挡夜风，但它并没有理解玫瑰的需求。最后玫瑰染上了风寒，在一个夜晚静静地离去了。”  
“那算什么！”松本吐槽。“你还有没有一点梦想了。”  
“别那么大惊小怪嘛。又不是死，只是对母星的回归。”二宫和也顿了一顿，“总而言之，狐狸和玫瑰没法在一起，这是个bad end。”  
“你……”松本愣了一愣。  
“……你以后千万不要写剧本啊，我不会看的。”  
“……”  
“但是啊，换成小王子不也一样么。”男生用手支住了下巴，“小王子驯服狐狸以后还不是离去了。驯养就是这样，有开始就有结束。可狐狸自己也说过……呃，怎么说的来着。”  
“‘由于麦子颜色的缘故，我还是得到了好处……’”  
“没错，就是那句！”松本兴奋地拍起了掌，“你居然还记得！狐狸还说过什么来着？什么看不看得见啊重不重要的……”  
“‘实质性的东西，用眼睛是看不见的。’”二宫喃喃自语。“‘正因为你为你的玫瑰花费了时间，这才使你的玫瑰变得如此重要。’”  
“说的真好啊。”松本感叹道。“听到了吗？实质性的东西是看不见的！你想想看，今后狐狸看到那些千篇一律的玫瑰花的时候，它都能想起自己那朵玫瑰。这很有意义的好不好，有意义就不是bad end！”  
二宫噗嗤一下笑出了声。  
“哈哈，哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”他笑得捂住了肚子，“不行了，输给你了……”  
“笑、笑什么笑！”男生涨红了脸，“不是你先提起这个话题的吗？！”  
“抱歉。”二宫擦了擦眼泪，说话都有些破音。“但是，你说的没错……”  
我也要对我驯服过的东西负起责任。  
“哈？”松本睁大了眼睛，“等，等等，你干什么——”  
——距离忽然拉近了。扶上他的额头，少年踌躇须臾，印下了一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
松本觉得自己也要炸成烟花了。“哈？！这、这算什么……？！”  
“嘘。”二宫笑吟吟地把食指比在了唇边。“不要说话。”  
“可是……”  
“只有这一次。”他转过了头，“只有这一次也好……让我和你看一次完整的烟花。”  
松本润并不理解他的意思。但直觉告诉他，这不是应当质疑的时刻。于是他抬起头来，和二宫一起看向了天空——最后的烟花齐齐升空，让背后的夜晚亮如白昼。声音与声音交叠，光线与光线重合，盛大的爆炸在天际绽开，恍若又一次的宇宙新生。在那震耳欲聋的轰鸣声中，少年们十指交错，扣住了彼此的手。  
  
“你在等他亲你啊？”  
“不良——”  
“兔子！”  
“为什么狐狸只能等待人类的驯服呢？”  
“软软的，像三文鱼一样的嘴唇……”  
“Nino。”  
“Nino。”  
“Nino——”  
一横，一折，一撇。  
横，横，撇。  
“谢谢。”  
  
谢谢。  
  
通学路上人来人往。松本润小跑着穿过人流，一屁股坐上了相叶的单车后座。  
“呜哇！”男生没有把稳扶手，好一会儿才恢复了平衡。“你又来——”  
“就带我一程嘛，反正顺路。”  
“可你很重诶！”相叶雅纪俯下身子，压低了单车的重心。“真是的……我不要载你这种人啦。”  
“那你想载谁。”  
“当然是可爱的女孩子。”  
“可爱的女孩子？”松本嗤之以鼻，“想的美。”  
“你这就不知道了吧。”相叶得意地扬起了下巴，“今天要来个转学生喔，我们班。”  
“转学生……这个时候？”  
“嗯。希望是Vivian那个类型啊……不觉得超可爱的吗，Vivian！”  
“又不一定是女的……”  
“一定是女生啦，而且是可爱的女生。”  
“为什么。”  
“直觉。要赌吗，五百块。”  
“哈？”松本哑然，刚想接上句什么，脸却转向了一边。  
“……你觉不觉得有人在看我们？”  
“哈？”相叶侧过了脸，“你看错了吧。”  
“嗯……”松本又瞄了后边几眼，忽然想起了什么，一拳锤上了相叶的肩。  
“差点忘了。我英语作业是不是在你那？”  
“啊！！！”相叶瞪大了眼睛，“糟糕，昨晚忘抄了……”  
“哈？！笨蛋——”松本从后面踹了一脚，引得相叶连连道歉。踢完他回过头来，看向了路上的行人。把头发剃成板寸的棒球部部员，故意改短了校服裙子的长发女生，夹着公文包的秃头老师……  
……错觉吗。男生撇了撇嘴，又踹了相叶一脚。风从两人身旁吹过，吹乱了车轮下的树丛阴影。在那阴影里，二宫和也看着他，看着他，一直看着他，直到单车拐过路口，消失在了视野尽头。  
  
——信号接收。  
——信号读入。  
——着陆时间尚未超过24小时，是否删除任务？  
——删除任务成功。  
——删除据点成功。  
——删除身份成功。  
——任务请求接收。  
——任务建立。  
——任务主体：413。  
——任务权限：七级。  
——目标地点：日本东京。  
——目标时间：二零一六年七月十五日——  
  
任务，开始。  
  
NTMB调查记录·2XXX年8月30日·星期二  
  
“——调查结束。你可以走了，413号。”穿着制服的男人清了清嗓子。“近期会发表对你的处分，在那之前闭门思过，自我反省。”  
“那个……”413欲言又止。“那个捡到转换器的男生，会受到什么处置？”  
“理论上算是违反了时间管理法，应该视情况处有期徒刑到终身监禁……但他毕竟是古代人，事出偶然，不会对他进行处置。”  
“……是吗。”413送了口气。男人清了清嗓子，继续说了下去：  
“但是，鉴于他已经得知了转换器的存在，并且完成了数次跳跃，所以我们会清除他这段时间的记忆。对此有什么意见么，413号？”  
“……没有。”  
“是吗。那你可以走了。”  
“是。”  
审问室的墙面上亮起了绿灯。413穿过了那堵墙，走上了透明的走廊。从玻璃往外看去，空中的植被已然泛起了金黄，飞行器从上方越过，卷起了一阵迤逦的落叶——  
  
早在很久以前，夏天就结束了。


	6. Chapter 6

——有谁在等着自己。没有任何缘由，只是单纯的预感而已。

“喂二宫，你在听吗？”  
“嗯？”二宫和也把投向窗外的眼神收了回来，“啊抱歉，说到哪了？”  
“……说到了你的志愿调查。”班主任咬牙切齿。“给我好好听人讲话！”  
“是是——”  
金发的男生反坐在椅子上，拎起了自己空空如也的志愿表。“老师你以前也写过这个吗？那个时候写的是什么，都实现了吗？”  
“……吵死了！”  
“你看嘛。”二宫耸了耸肩。“就算写了也不一定会实现，那还要写它做什么。”  
班主任看着他满不在乎的表情，无奈地叹了口气。  
“你的梦想是当导演吧？留学的事情，你妈妈跟我商量了。”  
“……诶？”  
“说是在打扫房间的时候发现了宣传册。”老师清了清手里的表格，“你有想法就好好说出来嘛，这样你妈也很困扰哎。”  
二宫和也沉默了片刻。  
“我不会去的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为很费钱啊，风险也高。”男生把脚抵在了桌子腿上，有一搭没一搭地摇起了凳子。“万一没有当成导演，最后还不是得继承工厂。”  
“……那这个表不就好填了。第一志愿：继承工厂。”  
二宫不说话了。阳光斜斜地照在他的脸上，将余晖渗进了他的瞳孔。窗外传来了运动社团训练的声音，好球，安打，一二三四，二二三四。  
老师叹了口气。  
“时间无法倒流。人一旦错过了机会，余生就只能不断地后悔。指责过去的自己，厌弃现在的自己……”  
你不想变成那样的大人吧？他如此问道。  
  
走进自行车棚时，有几个男生正在聊天。其中一个是二宫的同学，一看见他就凑了过来，抬手箍住了他的脖子。  
“听说你又被留下来说教啦？该不会是翘排练的借口吧。”  
“说什么傻话。”二宫不以为然地给单车开锁，“我要翘不会光明正大地翘吗？”  
“不愧是你。”同学吹了口口哨，“呐呐，偶尔也骑车带我一次嘛，反正是顺路——”  
男生作势要往后座上骑，被二宫一脚踢开了。  
“这是留给特殊人物的专座，不是你想坐就能坐的。”  
“又来了……”男生揉着屁股，“那你说啊，那个特殊人物是谁？”  
“不知道。”  
“你看嘛！”  
“不过我总有一天会遇到她的。”二宫看着面前的蓝天，“说不定，那一天已经很近了。”  
  
Episode 6  
  
“你真的要接受这个offer么？”  
“不接受就不会叫你帮忙搬家了吧。”松本搬着箱子站了起来，踢了旁边的好友一脚。“让开，别挡道。”  
“好疼！”相叶揉了揉腰，不甘心地看向了他的背影。“但是，突然就要去美国，而且一去就去那么长的时间……好好想想啊，你在这边积累的人脉和经验，到那可就都派不上用场了。”  
“我知道。”男人用嘴咬着胶带的一头，含混地回答了他。“但我也没有一定要留下来的理由啊。一直在舒适区待着也不会成长，正好趁这个机会学点新东西。”  
“中年危机……”  
“你说什么？”  
“没、没什么。”相叶雅纪躲过了他的眼刀。“不过这么一来，你结婚的希望就更渺茫了啊……”  
“……你是我妈吗？”  
“不，我只是以友人的立场而担心你呀！”男人振振有词，“你工作本来就这么忙了，到那以后肯定会更忙。别说是谈恋爱了，简直怀疑你能不能一个人好好生活下去……像你这么依赖朋友的人，在那一定会很辛苦的喔。”  
松本有些语结。  
“……朋友再交不就好了！而且也不要否认别人谈恋爱的可能性好不好，就算是我也……”  
“啊是是。‘我也很受女性欢迎的，只是不想谈恋爱’——我耳朵都要听出茧子了，你就没点更好的理由了么？”相叶叹着气把梨精玩偶往箱子里塞，“知道世人管你这种人叫什么吗？工作狂。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
“不，这不是夸奖……你这家伙，什么时候开始变得这么不可爱了？”  
“说得好像我什么时候可爱过一样……”  
“高中的时候你就很可爱啊！那时候你头发还是这样的呢，这里一撮金色挑染——”相叶揪起了一束刘海，“说起来，下周就是学园祭了。今年是建校五十周年，据说还挺隆重的呢。”  
“是么。”  
“怎么样，要不要一起去看看？”男人从地上散落的CD里爬了过来。“反正也很久没有回去了，在走前看望一下老师嘛！”  
松本叠着他的衬衫。“我觉得这才比较像中年危机的表现……再说我也没有什么好的回忆，不回去也罢。”  
“对哦。你那时一直在打架啊，跟那个莫西干头的……”相叶想了半天没有想起别人名字，“要不是班导替你说情，你差点就跟他一起被退学了。”  
“是他自己来找茬的。”男人咂了咂嘴，“要不是怕被退学，我早就跟他一决胜负了。”  
“不，虽然这么说，但每次都输的都是你……”  
“那是因为他以多欺少！”  
“是是是。”相叶安抚着迅速炸毛的好友，“放心好啦，那家伙应该不会出现在学园祭上的。如果出现了，我就和你一起——”  
“一起……？”  
“……报警。”

空气里漂着欢快的音符，兔子布偶举着招牌，猫耳少女发着传单。走廊上有几个忙着做准备的低年级生飞跑而过，把松本撞到了一边。  
“啊，大叔抱歉！”男生匆忙朝他点了个头，把备受打击的男人留在了原地。  
“大、大叔……”  
“所以就说让你不要穿得这么正式嘛……”一身休闲装的相叶无奈地看着他。“你是来跑业务还是来看老师呀。”  
“衣服都寄去美国了。”松本黑着脸往前走，“大叔……大叔……”  
考虑到班导对自己有恩，松本还是和相叶去了母校的学园祭。多年没回母校，教学楼早已翻新，看不出原来的模样。  
“已经十五年了啊……”相叶好奇地探头探脑，“喔！这里是我们一年级的教室嘛，你看你看，1-A……”  
“啊，确实……嗯？”松本打了个寒战，“怎么举得有点冷……”  
眼神滑下班牌，落在了几个妆容可怕的女生的身上。脑袋上插着一把菜刀的女孩冲他们款款微笑，“两位大哥哥，要来尝试一下我们的模拟鬼屋吗？”  
“诶？呀这个……”相叶挠了挠脑袋，却被贞子模样的女孩拽住了手腕，二话不说就往门里边拖。  
“等、等等！喂松润，救我——”  
松本润若无其事地转过了身。  
接下来去哪呢？反正相叶一时半会也说不来，那就先在附近随便逛逛……男人穿过摩肩擦踵的走廊，听到了广播里传出的公告。  
“校际文艺汇演即将开始，请各班出演者迅速到礼堂后台集合——重复一遍，校际文艺汇演即将开始，请各班出演者迅速到礼堂后台集合——”  
啊，就这个了。  
念书时从未参与过此类活动，现在再看也是种新奇体验。松本挑了个靠前的座位坐下，听着主持语气平直的报幕。  
“下面有请一年A组为我们带来舞台剧，《狐狸与玫瑰》。请大家鼓掌欢迎——”  
帷幕拉开了。几个穿着简陋戏服的学生站上舞台，在旁白的叙述下开始了表演。“故事开始于小王子离开之后，”戴眼镜的女生念道。“被小王子独自留在B612上的玫瑰十分孤独，于是她恳求经过的飞鸟，将她带去小王子所在的地方……”  
统治一切的国王。  
不断算账的富豪。  
无法解脱的酒鬼。  
忙于点灯的工人。  
没有人知道小王子的去处，直到玫瑰来到了学者的星球。  
有人要我将你记在地图上，纸上谈兵的学者说。我告诉他，你的生命太短暂了，不值得被记入地图。  
那个人呢？玫瑰问。  
他去了地球。学者喃喃自语，地球，地球是个名望很高的地方……  
于是飞鸟载着她抵达了地球。风带着玫瑰四处旅行，来到了一个小镇上。小镇上有一座玫瑰盛放的花园，玫瑰在这里降落，被吓了一跳。在B612时，她是仅此一朵的花……可仅仅在这座花园里，就有五千朵和她一样的玫瑰！她伤透了心，恳求风将她带去了旷野，希望在那里静静地死去。  
然后狐狸出现了。  
  
你好，狐狸说。  
你好，玫瑰说。你是谁？  
我是狐狸。而你是一朵玫瑰，狐狸打量着它，我见过很多了。  
不。玫瑰纠正了它，不要把我和她们混为一谈。我来自别的星球，那里只有我一朵玫瑰。  
狐狸感到十分蹊跷。  
在另一个星球上？——是的。  
那个里有猎人吗？——没有。  
那么，有鸡吗？”——没有。  
没有十全十美的。狐狸叹息般地说道。  
有花，玫瑰说。她挺直了自己的腰板，炫耀着自己瑟瑟发抖的花瓣。  
哦。你来这里做什么？狐狸接着问道。  
我来寻找我的男孩。但是，那已经不重要了。玫瑰垂下了她的叶子。他铁定是被这里的玫瑰迷住，舍弃了我和那座星球。  
那么，你是被他驯养了。狐狸肯定地说。就像我被我的男孩驯养一样。  
什么是驯养？玫瑰问。  
是件被人们遗忘的事情。狐狸说，所谓的驯养，意味着建立羁绊。  
没有被驯养的时候，我的朋友只是千万个小男孩中的一个。我不需要他，他也不需要我。对他来说，我也不过千万只狐狸中的一只。但他驯养了我，所以他成为了世界上独一无二的男孩，我也成为了世界上独一无二的狐狸。  
玫瑰沉默了。  
有什么用呢？她说，最后他们都会离去。谁都没法了解谁……谁都没法理解谁！  
他们总会离开的。狐狸安慰她，任何关系都会变化。人类总是这样，他们会不断迁徙，从一个地方到另一个地方……  
可是，你不会寂寞么？  
有时候，狐狸顿了一顿。你看到那边的麦田没有？我不吃面包，麦子对我一点用处也没有。可我的朋友有着金黄色的头发，所以一看到金色的麦子，我就会想起他。当我听到风吹麦浪的声音的时候，我也会寂寞……但那种寂寞是幸福的，驯养就是这么一回事。  
你也需要被驯养。狐狸舔了舔玫瑰的花瓣。你太脆弱了，无法独自抵御夜里的寒风。  
驯养？玫瑰垂着她的花瓣，我还能被驯养么？  
人的一生可以建立起无数的羁绊。既然人可以，为什么花就不可以呢？  
玫瑰想了想。那么，你也有这个权利，她对狐狸说。  
不，狐狸说。我偷鸡，所以人类并不怎么喜欢我。被我的男孩驯养过，对我来说就足够了。  
不，不是被人驯养——  
玫瑰扬起了她的花瓣。  
为什么狐狸只能等待人类的驯养呢？这没道理。如果你愿意，你也可以驯养什么——随便什么！我们不该等待着被人驯养。如果你愿意，你可以驯养我，而我也可以驯养你。这样我就成为了独一无二的玫瑰，你就成了独一无二的狐狸。  
驯养我吧，朋友。玫瑰说，为什么狐狸不能拥有一朵自己的玫瑰呢？  
  
狐狸屈服了。就这样，狐狸每天四点钟的时候去见玫瑰花，替她驱虫，给她浇水，用尾巴替她抵挡寒风。为了不刺伤狐狸的尾巴，玫瑰卸下了一根刺来。过了不久她卸下了第二根，第三根……可唯有最后一根刺，她怎么也不愿意放弃。  
你还留着它做什么？狐狸不怎么高兴。我以为你已经被我驯养了。  
羊，或者老虎。玫瑰花说。如果它们打算吃我的话，我可以用这根刺来抵挡它们。  
老虎不会吃花，狐狸纠正道。羊或许会，但你的刺起不了什么作用。  
玫瑰不说话了。狐狸气她执意要和自己拉开距离，于是那天四点钟的时候，狐狸并没有去赴约。不想那晚忽然降温，等到第二天再去时，玫瑰已经染上了风寒。  
不用担心，玫瑰咳着嗽说。夜晚的凉风对我有好处。  
狐狸不住地道着歉。都怪我！它难过地说。我太蠢了。  
不是的。玫瑰说，你的错不在这里。你不是想要我拔掉这根刺吗？她温柔地问。可以，我现在就拔给你……  
说着，玫瑰拔掉了自己最后的一根刺。与此同时，一阵风吹过，吹散了她的花瓣，让她消散在了风里。  
狐狸不相信她死了。它觉得玫瑰只是去了别的地方……只要它能找到她，一切都能重新来过。于是狐狸来到了玫瑰园，试图从那找到她。可找遍了五千朵玫瑰，没有一朵是它的玫瑰。狐狸来到了它们从前见面的苹果树下，流下了眼泪。  
你为什么而哭？苹果树问道。  
我失去了我的玫瑰。狐狸回答，它从前就在这里，和我一起……但我伤害了她，而她不会再回来了。  
苹果树沉默了一会。  
我可以帮你复活她，苹果树说。但作为代价，你们会失去驯养对方的记忆。对她而言，你会变成千万只狐狸里的一只，而对你而言，她会变成千万只玫瑰里的一朵。即便如此，你也要让她复活吗？  
狐狸犹豫了。不过没过多久，它就说服了自己——就是这样的，它对自己说，狐狸是狐狸，玫瑰是玫瑰。如果拔掉了自己的刺，玫瑰就不是玫瑰了。但狐狸并不明白这一点……狐狸嗅觉灵敏，奔跑迅速，会捕捉母鸡和野兔，可这些天性无法让它驯养一朵玫瑰，甚至无法让它接近一朵玫瑰。那么从一开始，狐狸和玫瑰就不应该驯养彼此。  
狐狸答应了苹果树的条件。于是从苹果树下钻出了一只嫩芽，成长，绽放……而狐狸摇着尾巴，消失在了麦浪的尽头。作为代价，它忘记了有关玫瑰的一切，每天去村里捉几只鸡，再去田野上聆听风拂过麦子的声音。  
有一天，狐狸经过了一个玫瑰园。那里有五千朵美丽的玫瑰，每一朵的花瓣都在风里摇曳。她们美的千篇一律，毫无差别，可是对着她们，狐狸却流下了眼泪。它不知道自己为什么会哭，但它觉得有什么在等着自己，一定还在等着自己。  
  
帷幕落下的那一刻，松本察觉到自己在哭。  
为什么会哭？他自己也不明白。并不是被这个故事感动，而是从心底的某个角落，感到了毫无来由的难过。他尴尬地逃出了观众席，可刚出了礼堂，面前就被递过了一张纸巾。  
“感动哭了吗？这位大叔。”  
“……”  
松本抬起了头。面前是个金发晃眼的少年，笑意抿在嘴角里，把表情憋得有些滑稽。  
“擦一擦比较好喔。”男生指了指他的鼻子，“鼻水要流出来了。”  
“……”  
分不清是善意还是单纯的嘲笑，松本潦草地点了个头，抽过了他手上的纸巾。男生注视着擤鼻子的他，笑容顿了一顿。  
“那个……”金发少年歪过了脑袋，“我在哪见过大叔你吗？”  
又是大叔……松本润觉得自己的额头血管在跳动。  
“这算什么，搭讪？”  
“不，怎么可能。只是觉得你有点眼熟……啊，莫非是艺能人吗？”  
“为什么会这么想……”  
“因为你长得帅又很眼熟。”  
“……”松本把纸巾揉成一团，扔进了旁边的垃圾桶。“不好意思，我只是个普通的上班族。”  
“啊是么。”  
为什么是失望的语气……“总之，谢谢你的纸巾。”  
“等等！”男生拦住了意图离开的松本，“我还没问你对这出戏的感想呢。”  
“这出戏？”松本一愣，“啊，刚才的……”  
“嗯。”男生点了点头，一脸按捺不住的洋洋得意。“那个剧本是我写的。怎么说呢……连我自己都有点吃惊啊，没想到有人会哭成这样。所以想问问你的感想，真的有那么……”  
“我不喜欢这出戏。”  
……感动，人心，吗。男生把临到喉头的五个字咽了下去。  
“我说完了。”松本润拨开他的肩膀想走，“再见，我朋友还等着我……”  
“等等，为什么？！”男生拽住了他的手臂。“不喜欢怎么还会哭成那样！”  
“不关我的事，是眼泪自己要流下来的。”  
“哈？！你是这眼泪都控制不住的三岁小孩吗？”  
“你这小鬼……”松本润的额头绷出了青筋，刚想反驳什么，肩膀却被人敲了两下。“干什么！没看到这里在……”  
“在什么？”顶着莫西干头的男人咧开了嘴。“唷松本，好久不见。”  
……相叶雅纪你给我等着。松本绝望地想，立完旗就跑啊？！  
时隔多年，莫西干头的发型品味仍然没有改善。越过肩头是几个一看就歪瓜裂枣的跟班，都是当年熟悉的面孔。  
“本来只想来看看的，没想到真的会在这碰到你。瞧瞧你这人模狗样的……”莫西干头把手指摁得啪啪直响，“你说为什么啊，明明打架是两个人的事情，被退学的人却只有我。就不觉得很不公平吗，松本君？”  
松本润渗下了几滴冷汗。年轻气壮时他都没能打赢这帮人，更别提是久未打架的三十代……男人当机立断地回过了头：  
“去把你教导主任叫来。”  
“教导主任？”男生一愣，“为什么……”  
“别问了，快去！”松本往他背后推了一把，还没推走，背后就响起了莫西干头的声音。  
“想搬救兵？别做梦了！喂，把他抓住，小的那个也别放跑！”  
“哈？我？”  
金发的男生愣住了。啧，没办法了……松本润冲逼近的跟班咂了咂嘴，拉起他的手臂就是一顿狂奔。两人撞开了分发着传单的兔子，踢开了模拟店的看板，收获了女生们受惊的尖叫。  
“等着！”莫西干头和跟班一起冲了过来，“别想这么就算了！”  
“喂！”松本拖着男生冲下楼梯，“你们教导主任在哪里？！叫别的老师没用，得要那家伙怕的人才行！”  
“不知道啊，今天他在巡逻！”男生气喘吁吁，“话说为什么我也要被卷进来啊！”  
“没时间废话了，被逮住的话你也会遭殃！”松本皱起了眉头，“就没什么可以迅速摆脱他们的方式吗……”  
“啊。”少年想起了什么。“过来！”  
少年挣开了松本的手，反过来扣住了他的手腕。松本被他拽向了自行车棚，有些不知所以。  
“喂，你去哪里——”  
“我原本不打算让别人坐的啊……”男生叹了一口气，翻身骑上了自己的单车。“还愣着干什么，赶快上来！”  
  
第一次见面。  
第一次交谈。  
第一次骑车载人——  
然而心脏的悸动却无法停止。每一次心跳都在朝他叫嚣，自己知道这种感觉，自己熟悉这种情景，自己认识这个人。像是烙在身体里的伤痕，突突地在身体里跳动，试图把自己撕得粉碎。  
为什么。二宫和也咬住了嘴唇。为什么……  
“为什么他们跑的这么快啊？！”男人从后面指使他，“喂小鬼，再骑快点！”  
“……有本事你来骑啊！”男生咬牙切齿。错觉！果然是错觉！然而回头瞟了眼追兵的进度，他还是认命地加快了动作。“抓紧我，要加速了！”  
  
红灯，绿灯，红灯。  
逆着人流，逆着车流，逆着午后的阳光。  
骑到街心公园的时候，自行车胎漏气了。  
“真的假的……”松本润不相信自己的运气会这么差，“你倒是定期换轮胎啊！”  
“烦死了！谁知道它会坏啊！”二宫把车停了下来。松本瞧了眼步步紧逼的莫西干头，放弃式地叹了口气。  
“……？”二宫看着脱下外套叠好的男人。“你要干嘛。”  
“反正也跑不了了……”松本润挽起了自己的袖子，“你趁现在赶快逃。”  
“哈？不、但是，他们这么多人……”  
“跟你没关系。”松本不看他，“快走，有良心的话就帮我叫个警察。”  
“……”二宫和也沉默了片刻，扶起了倒在地上的自行车。听见背后的脚步声，松本润长长地舒了口气。  
再怎么样也不能把无关的人卷进去。更别说还是高中生……他在原地跳了两下，对着停在面前的莫西干头摆好了架势。  
“怎么了胆小鬼，跑不动啦？”莫西干头气喘吁吁地狞笑，“不好意思啊，爷爷我还精神得很呢！”  
一记直照面门的右勾拳。松本早就料到会来这一招，下意识地闪向了一旁，不想那拳头最终没有落到身上，反倒跟着莫西干头一起塌了下去——  
呃……塌了下去？  
松本润抬起了头。二宫和也站在莫西干的后边，举着自行车大口喘息。他和松本对视了一秒，然后被爬起来的莫西干头揍出了鼻血。

一场鏖战。  
松本已经不记得确切的输赢了，毕竟两方都打得很难看。莫西干的脸肿成了一个猪头，在跟班的搀扶下一瘸一拐地往后撤退。  
“没想到这小鬼还挺能打的……”男人在肿包里龇牙咧嘴，“别以为这就完了！你要是再出现在我的面前，爷爷我就要你加倍返……疼疼疼疼疼死了！长眼睛了吗混账！说你呢混账！”  
莫西干骂着跟班远去了。松本润啐了口带血的唾沫，回头一看，二宫和也已经在地上摊成了一个大字形。他一瘸一拐地走到旁边，在他身旁躺了下来。两人静默地喘着气。  
“那时你该跑的。”  
“诶？”  
“我让你跑的时候。”  
“……”二宫胸口的起伏平息了一些。“不行……”  
“为什么不行。跑你总会吧？”  
“不是……”男生抹了把额头的汗，“不能让你一个人挨打。”  
松本润瞥了他一眼。  
“……不怕？”  
“……不怕。”  
“骗人。”  
“是真不怕——”  
“你拿自行车砸他的时候脸都白了，还说不怕？”松本好笑地看着他。“也亏你想得出来……”  
“跟如龙学的。”男生痛苦地揉着自己的腰。“你是怎么惹着那个公鸡头大叔了？”  
“以前的事了。”松本叹了口气，“那时我看什么都不顺眼，总是给自己惹上一堆麻烦。那家伙就是麻烦中的一个，我们打了三年架，最后一起被下了退学处分。但是班主任一直在为我说情，所以被退学的只有他，我被罚了留校察看。”  
“哦？”二宫好奇地侧了头看他。“没想到你以前还是不良少年嘛。”  
“没错。千万别学，没什么好处。”男人捋了捋自己散乱的刘海。“要是那时谈个恋爱就好了，至少还能分散一下精力。现在回忆起我的青春时代，能想起的就只有那个公鸡头而已……真是，什么东西。”  
“哈哈！大叔你看起来一板一眼的，其实也挺有趣的嘛。”  
“别叫我大叔。我也只比你你大了……”松本算了一下，“……换个话题。”  
“啊我想起来了。”二宫和也腾地坐了起来，“你还没告诉我呢，剧本的感想！”  
“哎？又是这个……”  
“拜托！”男生把试图翻身的男人转了过来，“这对我来说很重要。”  
“为什么？你想当编剧么。”  
“不，我想当导演。”二宫盘起了腿。“明年毕业就去美国留学，念电影学院。”  
“……”  
“怎么了？”男生歪了歪脑袋。“为什么不说话。”  
“……不，没什么。”男人扯了扯嘴角，“那我说了，你可不要后悔啊。”  
“Yes！”  
“……我不喜欢这个故事。但是，我也不知道原因。”松本注视着头顶的树冠。“只是看着而已，心就像被揪起来了一样。只觉得愤怒，不平，还有……难过。”  
没有原因的难过。  
“你写这个的时候在想什么？”男人转过头来问他。“看起来不像是高中生会写的故事。”  
“唔……”二宫撑住了脑袋，“我本来想写的是那种，更cult一点的故事……人鱼之类的。”  
“人鱼？”  
“嗯。为了恋情而献上了感官的人鱼。当喜欢的人和自己两情相悦时，听觉、嗅觉、视觉都会慢慢消失……最后连痛苦都感受不到，只能带着无法死去的绝望活下去。”男生看着自己的膝盖，“但是不知道为什么，狐狸和玫瑰的故事自己跳了出来，一直在我脑海里盘旋。所以我虽然写了这个故事，其实也并没什么信心……”  
松本润注视着少年看往别处的瞳孔。树荫的剪影落在他的眼里，像是一块封住了阳光的琥珀。  
“但是，是个好故事。”  
“诶？”  
“我说，这是个好故事。”松本看着他的眼睛。“你有得是才能，不必怀疑自己。”  
二宫一愣。男人的眼睛仿佛洞穿了他的身体，但感觉到的不是疼痛，而是一股没有来由的温热。  
又来了，他抓住了自己的胸口。  
“然后呢？”松本润转开了脸，“狐狸离开玫瑰园以后，又发生了什么？”  
二宫动了动喉结。“……它在等待。等待某一天，它能和属于自己的玫瑰相逢。”  
“等到了么？”  
“不告诉你。”  
“臭小鬼……”松本无奈地摇了摇头。“但它们不是不应该驯养对方么。哪怕再次相遇了，结局也不会有什么改变吧。”  
“嗯……可以这么说。”  
“那还有什么意义……”  
“不，本来就没有啊。”男生半倚在身后的地上，晃起了两只脚。“这就像神话里那个人一样嘛。叫什么来着？就是被罚把石头推上山顶的那个。每次推到山顶，石头就会自己滚下来，所以只能再把它推上去。世界就是这样的循环嘛——哪怕从结局来看是重蹈覆辙，也不能说过程没有意义。”  
“哈？”松本挑起了眉毛，“为什么突然变成了哲学话题……”  
“总之，没有必要这么悲观。”二宫下了结论，“而且，狐狸虽然忘记了玫瑰，但她带给狐狸的感受并没有消失啊。所以狐狸一定会改变的，玫瑰说不定也是……”  
“……蝴蝶效应吗。”  
“什么？”  
“蝴蝶效应。”松本润把手架在了脑后。“一只蝴蝶在巴西轻拍翅膀，可以导致一个月后的德州飓风。”  
“啊没错没错，地理学过的。”男生想了起来，“所以一定没问题啦，这一次。”  
“说得好像你知道似的。”男人哼了一声。“蝴蝶效应也不一定会往好的方向发展吧。要是恶化了怎么办？”  
“嗯……我觉得不会变成那样。”  
“为什么。”  
“因为它们愿意驯养对方啊。这是很重要的，不，这是最重要的吧。”二宫和也看着天空，“默契是可以被时间培养的嘛。无论对方有多合适，不愿意互相驯养的话就无法驯养。那与之相反，只要彼此愿意驯养，不适合不也没有关系吗？”  
松本润愣了一愣。  
“如果……”他犹豫了片刻，“……如果我像你这么大的话，应该会跟你成为朋友吧。”  
男生歪了歪脑袋。  
“……不，我不要。”  
“哈？！”  
“因为很逊嘛，不良少年——”  
“你找茬吗！”  
“疼！你做什么啊大叔，我是伤者好不好！”  
“谁管你，你这种小鬼就应该被好好地教训一下——”  
两个人笑着打成了一团。松本润把他压在身下，咧着嘴对他一顿乱挠。二宫和也笑得几近踹不上气来，只得断断续续地向他求饶。  
“我错……我错啦大叔……哈哈哈哈哈！”男生的脸上泛出了红晕，“快点放开我……哈哈，哈哈哈！”  
松本润意欲说些什么，然而看着面前的男生，笑容却慢慢地凝固了下来。察觉到男人停下了动作，二宫擦了擦眼泪，迷惑地看向了头顶的松本。两人注视着对方，一时无言。  
——最后打破沉默的是二宫和也。  
“喂大叔，来玩词语接龙吧。”  
“……哈？”松本一愣。  
“我先开始。不良（ふりょう）——”  
“等等等等，为什么就开始了？！”  
“快点啦。不良，う。”  
“う……”松本想了想，“……兔子（ウサギ）？”  
“银色（ぎんいろ）。”  
“浪漫（ロマンチック）……”  
“阴暗（くらい）。”  
“伊吕波（いろは）。”  
“初次见面（はじめまして）——”  
二宫和也说：  
“初次见面。”

松本润看着得意洋洋的男生，忍不住勾起了嘴角。夏日早已过去，青春业已完结。站在面前的是比自己小了十多岁的高中生，嚣张又淘气，嘴巴不饶人。如果他是狐狸，自己就是玫瑰，两人无法互相了解，更无法互相理解。可是，管他的呢——谁说狐狸不能拥有一朵自己的玫瑰？握住对方伸来的手，两人一齐笑了起来。在一万七千三百公里以外，一只蝴蝶飞上雨林，轻轻地拍了拍翅膀。

Fin.


End file.
